Le frère maudit
by Pline84
Summary: Suite à un malaise qui aurait pu passer pour banal, un pan du passé de Tony est découvert. Ce dernier devra être fort pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve, pour ça il peut compter sur le soutien de l'équipe. Tony/Gibbs relation père/fils
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur NCIS! Celle-là sera centré sur Tony et son passé mais je n'en dit pas plus , faudrait quand même pas spoiler!

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de NCIS et tout son environnement ne m'appartient pas (je les ai commandé pour Noël), la seule chose qui soit à moi et l'histoire et tous les personnages que j'ai inventé. Bien sûr, je n'en retire aucun argent!

Prologue:

_Tony marchait dans un sombre couloir d'hôpital. Il était vêtu de l'habituel chemise des patients. Mais alors qu'un hôpital normal était lumineux et remplit de gens, celui-là était sombre, triste et vide. Tony marcha encore un moment avant de se sentir observé, épié. Ne sachant pas qui le regardait, et ayant soudainement très peur, il se mit à courir. Seulement une porte retint son attention quelques foulées après le début de sa course. C'était une porte banale, comme toutes les autres portes d'hôpital, mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer. Alors il poussa la loquet de la porte et se retrouva sur le toit d'un immeuble. Un immeuble familier. Trop familier._

_Devant lui se trouvaient Gibbs, Kate et une réplique de lui-même. Non! Il savait ce qui allait se passer! Il essaya de pousser Kate, mais ses mains passèrent à travers elle. Alors Tony hurla pour les prévenir, pour se prévenir, pour la prévenir. Mais ils restaient sourds à ses cris.  
Et Kate se prit une balla dans la tête. Et les deux Tony se retrouvèrent avec du sang sur le visage.  
Tony se sentit sombrer. Il faisait noir. Et quand, enfin, la lumière revint, il se retrouva dans un diner abandonné. Lui aussi le reconnaissait! Jenny! Il enjamba tous les cadavres et s'approcha du corps d'une belle rousse. Il voulu vérifier son pouls, mais comme pour Catlin, ses mains ne rentrèrent pas en contact avec la peau de son amie. Tony se força à insprirer un grand coup et vit que Jen respirait encore. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita dehors. Mais rien, pas un bruit, pas de vent. Rien..._

_Il hurla son désespoir au ciel et tomba à genoux en sanglotant. Quand il releva la tête, il faisait noir et devant lui, se tenaient Kate, Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, son père, sa mère, Donato, Isabelle, des gens qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, des victimes qui l'avait marqué... Et tous le regardaient avec un regard haineux et dégouté. Tony vit Kate couverte de sang, comme Jenny, comme tous ces autres innocents morts trop tôt.  
_C'est de ta faute! scandaient-ils. C'est de ta faute! Ta faute! Tu n'as rien fait pour nous sauver! Tu mérites le sort que l'on réserve au traîtres!_

__Oui! s'exclama Abby. Qu'on le noie!_

_Et à chaque parole, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.  
__! hurla Tony en se réveillant en sursaut.

* * *

Il se tâta le visage, le corps: il était en sueur, tremblait et des larmes lui coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement et se leva. 5h30, il ne pourrait plus se rendormir.  
Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que l'italien n'arrivait plus à dormir convenablement et quand il y arrivait, il faisait d'horribles cauchemards et se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait du mal à garder un repas dans son estomac plus de deux heures et il avait chaud tout le temps. Ses collègues n'avaient encore rien remarquer, mais ça viendrait.  
Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se regarda dans la glace et se sourit à lui-même: un jour il finirait pas croire à son propre masque de "je vais bien, je me fiche de tout et je rigole".

Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis: alors reviewer!

A bientôt pour la suite (si vous la voulez)!


	2. Un DiNozzo

Eh ben! J'y crois pas! HUIT reviews!! My god, juste pour un prologue? Bref, je me suis bougée le popotin (faut rester polie, on sait jamais) et je vous poste le chapitre 1 (qui était déjà écrit...). Même si, finalement, j'ai un peu tardé...

Mais avant! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté un commentaire:

**coco6-3-9-1:** Merci, je sais qu'il est court, même si à l'écrit ça paraissait plus long... Bref! Je compte faire des chapitres plus long par la suite.  
**cad10: **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Quand tu m'as dit que ça faisait plaisir de me retrouver, j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit 40 000 fics et d'être reconnue sur le site!

**neverland25: **Je suis ravie d'avoir titiller ta curiosité et j'espère que tu seras comblée avec le chapitre qui ne va pas tarder!

**elisabeth49: **J'espère aussi que ça te plaira, je vais essayer de faire au maximum pour qu'elle soit intéressante. Merci for your review (Quoi? J'aime bien parler anglais...)

**new teen'probie: **Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique! Non, sérieux (pour une fois), A VOS ORDRES CHEF!

**Sosolaidie: **La suite, la suite! Tu devrais par commencer par la poster! Bah, je sais, les devoirs c'est ça? Merci pour ta review!

**deydy: **Contente que ça te plaise! Pour Tony et ses malheurs, que veux-tu, je l'ai déjà dit et je me répète, il a une tête pour se faire torturer (mais pas trop quand même!).

**An author alone in the dark: **Oh une nouvelle review! Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

**lulu59: **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. La suite? Mais elle arrive!

Lorsque Tony arriva au travail le lendemain, il était huit trois: il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en arrivant à l'heure ou, pire, en avance. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait eu, l'italien pu largement remettre son masque en place. Il s'était préparé un bon petit déjeuner mais l'avait régurgité au bout d'une demi heure.  
En sortant de l'ascenseur, DiNozzo eu la chance de voir que son patron n'était pas là, sûrement partit chercher son sacro-saint café du matin. Tony salua McGee et Ziva et commença à s'installer à son bureau.

_Ca va? demanda l'israélienne. T'as une tête de renterré.

On y était.

On dit "déterré" Zee-Vah, répliqua Tony. Mais, merci je te retourne le compliment.  
Il s'assit à son bureau, restant parfaitement calme en apparence malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine: Un DiNozzo reste calme en toute circonstance et ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Voilà ce que lui répétait son père. Son père. L'agent du NCIS s'empêcha de penser à lui.  
_Elle a raison, tu as l'air fatigué aujourd'hui, renchérit l'informaticien.  
__Rien que ça McGuignol, autre chose? _pensa l'italien.

_Qui a l'air fatigué McGee? demanda Gibbs qui arrivait par derrière.

Le Bleu s'empressa de démentir sa précedent intervention et tous se mirent au travail. Pendant toute la matinée, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee de jeter des coups d'oeil, qu'ils voulaient discrets, à leur collègue cinéphile. Ce dernier faisait comme si il ne voyait rien, mais tous ses regards le rendait un peu nerveux. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud!

Il enleva sa veste puis, plus tard, remonta les manches de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate. Alors qu'il finissait sa deuxième petite bouteille de l'heure, Abby arriva dans l'Open Space.

_Shalom Abs, salua Ziva. Comment ça va?  
_Je m'ennuie un peu dans mon labo, expliqua la jeune femme. Alors je suis venue vous voir.  
_Au fait, comment c'est passé ton concert hier soir? questionna McGee.

_Oh! Très bien! Merci de le demander! C'est un nouveau groupe que va sûrement faire un malheur!

Et elle raconta sa soirée, excitée comme une puce. Elle arriva même à faire participer le grand manitou dans la conversation, faisant rire tout le monde de ses souvenirs et rencontres. Tellement absorbés dans leur discussion, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Tony dans leur échange jusqu'à que Abby se retourne vers l'italien en disant:

_Au faite Tony, tu dis rien depuis toute à l'heure. Tony? Tony!

L'agent respirait difficilement, son souffle était sifflant, il était tout pâle et se tenait une main sur la poitrine pour essayer de se calmer.  
Ses collègues se précipitèrent vers lui et Ziva posa sa main sur le bras de DiNozzo.

_Tu est bouillant! s'exclama-t-elle.

_McGee, appelez une ambulance! ordonna Gibbs.

_Ça va... aller, articula douloureusement Tony.  
_Tais-toi DiNozzo!

Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arriver des ambulances.

_Vous ne pouvez pas monter, mademoiselle, disait un des urgentistes.

_Mais....! voulu protester Abby.

_Écartez-vous, mademoiselle!

Tony attrapa la bras de l'homme et articula du mieux qu'il pu:

_Ma...sœur... Elle vient...  
L'ambulancier capitula et la jeune gothique grimpa avec Tony, promettant au passage de tenir informer l'équipe. Gibbs avait de toute façon l'intention de suivre l'ambulance en dépit des feux rouges et des stops...

Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? C'est un peu plus long que le prologue? La santé de Tony se dégrade considérablement dans ce chapitre, c'est trop rapide?  
Mettez des reviews, please!


	3. ne s'évanouit jamais

Voilà donc le chapitre 2! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews. Maintenant je réponds individuellement grâce à **An author alone in the dark **qui m'a prévenu des risques des réponses aux reviews. Enfin, bref, merci et: la suite arrive!

**Chapitre 2:** … ne s'évanouit jamais

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky et Abby, qui n'avaient pas pu rester auprès de Tony, attendaient d'avoir des nouvelle de ce dernier. Une infirmière avait gentiment dit que l'agent passé des tests pour que les médecins sachent ce qui clochait chez Tony. Mais cela n'avait pas rassuré l'équipe qui continuait de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, l'un buvait café sur cafe, une autre restait stoïque mais en son for intérieur était très inquiète et les deux autres hommes tentaient de calmer la dernière femme.  
Enfin, un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'air bienveillant et portant la blouse des médecins entra dans la salle d'attente.  
_Je cherche la famille de M. DiNozzo, appela l'homme.  
_C'est nous, dirent l'équipe en se levant.  
Le médecin les regarda et fronça les sourcils: aucun des protagonistes ne se ressemblaient physiquement, et encore moins à son patient, mais une véritable angoisse se lisait sur leur visage pâle et fatigué. Il respira un grand coup et annonça:

_Je suis le Dr Dorian Mills. M. DiNozzo a eu des fluides qui sont rentrés dans ses poumons, il a aussi une très forte fièvre que nous faisons baisser avec de la glace. Il devait être malade depuis un moment, peut-être quelques jours, c'est presque un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas évanouit, ou pire.  
_On peut le voir? demanda Gibbs.

_Nous lui avons injecté un produit pour le calmer et il dort. Mais vous pouvez toujours le voir, si vous ne faîtes pas trop de bruit et si une personne lui rend visite à la fois.

_Très bien, docteur, dit Ziva. Merci.

Le médecin leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre de Tony et les laissa seuls.  
_Bien, déclara Gibbs. Abby tu retournes au NCIS avec Ducky, mais avant tu vas prendre un échantillon de sang de Tony pour l'analyser. McGee, retournez aux bureaux et passez au peigne fin les relevés bancaires, téléphonique, etc de DiNozzo. David, vous, vous restez avec lui et s'il se réveille, questionnez-le un peu.  
_Et vous? osa demander le Bleu.

Le Renard Argenté lui lança un regard à glacer un incendie et se retourna.

_Gibbs! Attends! le retint Abby alors que ses collègues étaient déjà partis, sauf le légiste. Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas?

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et la rassura de sa forte présence, il la rassura comme on rassure un enfant.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs était un homme à laisser parler son instinct et, jusqu'à présent, il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il préférerait se tromper. Car il sentait, non, il savait, que le malaise de son agent le plus ancien n'était pas dû à un banal manque de sommeil. Il l'avait compris à l'instant où il avait vu Tony respirait difficilement. Un banal malaise ne provoque pas des fluides dans les poumons, un banal malaise ne provoque pas une forte fièvre! Non, quelque chose se tramait et il découvrirait quoi. Foi de Marine.  
Mais par-dessus tout, Gibbs se sentait en colère. En colère parce que les paroles du médecin lui revenait en tête: "Il devait être malade depuis un moment, peut-être quelques jours". Lui, le grand Jethro Gibbs que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils était très malade. Ça le m'était hors de lui.

Coupant court à ses sombres réflexions, l'homme arriva à destination. Il regarda l'immeuble devant lequel il se trouvait. Plutôt chic, le loyer devait être conséquent. Il se demanda comment son agent pouvait se payer un appartement si cher. Car, oui, Gibbs se trouvait devant l'immeuble de Tony. Il n'était pas très fière de ce qu'il allait faire, mais pour protéger l'italien, il le fallait bien.  
Devant la porte de l'appartement de Tony, il crocheta la serrure sans se faire repérer, et rentra. Il n'étais pas du tout comment l'ancien sniper se l'imaginer: contrairement à son bureau au NCIS, le lieu de vie du cinéphile était bien rangé et propre. Le ton était dans les couleurs blanc, beige et métallique, un peu comme dans un magazine de décoration. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplit à craquer de livres, certains ayant l'air assez ancien, et une autre bibliothèque remplit à ras-bord de DVDs. Un magnifique écran plat trônait fièrement sur le mur du fond, en face d'un canapé en cuir, visiblement confortable.

Le regard bleu de Gibbs fut attiré par un meuble où était posées les seules photos de l'appartement. La plus grande était une photo de l'équipe au grand complet, puis d'autres des membres séparés: McGee les doigts collés à son clavier, Kate souriante à son bureau, Abby prise dans un fou rire avec Ziva, Ducky l'air surpris d'être sous l'objectif et d'autres. Mais aucune de Tony. L'ex-marine eu la surprise de voir une photo de lui regardant la jeune gothique d'un œil paternel, cette dernière se chamaillait avec Timothy. Gibbs n'avait aucun souvenir du jour où avait été prise cette photographie mais la trouvé jolie. Il regarda une autre photo, la seule photo de famille qu'il y est: une jeune et belle femme aux beaux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts pétillants de malice et de joie de vivre. C'était sûrement la mère de DiNozzo, cette dernière regardait deux petits garçons qui jouaient au football. Les deux garçonnets se ressemblaient beaucoup, et ressemblait à la femme de la photographie. Le plus âgé des deux, qui devait avoir environ six ou sept ans, fut identifié comme Tony. Mais Gibbs ne reconnut pas le deuxième enfant et, s'en plus s'interroger, se mit au travail sans plus attendre.

Pendant ce temps, au NCIS, Abby analysait le sang de son ami, de son frère, à ses côtés Ducky la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quelques étages au-dessus, McGee cherchait le moindre indice dans les relevés de l'italien. Et à l'hôpital, Ziva se tenait assise au côté de son ami.  
_Le médecin a dit que tu devais être malade depuis plusieurs jours, personne ne s'en ai rendu compte, disait-elle. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on voit à quel point tu es bon comédien. Il a dit aussi que c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas tombé dans les prunes.

_Que veux-tu? Un DiNozzo ne s'évanouit jamais, c'est marqué dans nos gènes, dit Tony d'une voix faible. Et on dit pommes, pas prunes.

_Tony! Tu nous a fait une peur verte!

_Bleu. Et parles pas si fort.  
Trop contente que l'italien se soir réveillé, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et dit:

_Je vais chercher les docteurs. Ne te rendors pas.  
Mais Tony était si fatigué qu'il ferma les yeux, il entendit vaguement des mains le toucher comme il entendit faiblement des voix dirent des termes médicaux auxquels il ne comprenait rien, mais Morphée eu bien fait de le faire plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves et reposant. Il en aurait besoin.

Quand pensez-vous? Le chapitre est assez long? J'ai fait un moment sans dialogues, ça vous a plu? Alors postez des reviews! Merci d'avance!


	4. Tony a été?

Salut à tous! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer (ou pas).

Je souhaite adresser un merci tout particulier à new teen'probie, ma bêta-reader! Vous pouvez l'applaudir, c'est pas interdit! *Applaudissements*

Et maintenant: bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: Tony a été**

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Tony entendait des bruits faibles, des voix. Il voulait se réveiller, mais il était si fatigué... Lui qui n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil digne de ce nom depuis un moment souhaitait le plus au monde dormir. Mais il devait bouger, se lever, se reprendre.

**  
**" Allez, mon vieux, pensa Tony. Tu peux le faire. "

Il bougea un doigt, son plus petit. Il sentit alors une pression sur son avant-bras.

" Tony? Tony?

- Abby... voulut-il dire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. "

Alors, il leva de nouveau son doigt, puis un autre et, enfin, il ouvrit les paupières mais les ferma immédiatement à cause de la luminosité. De nouveau il tenta de dire quelque chose mais il ne réussit pas plus que les dernières fois et il comprit enfin pourquoi : il avait un tube enfoncé dans la gorge. Il essaya de le recracher, mais ça ne marcha pas. Paniqué, il s'agita et il sentit plusieurs mains le retenir fermement pendant qu'on lui retirait cet horrible tube. Enfin libre, il aspira un grand coup mais fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux.

" Du calme, M. DiNozzo, vous êtes en sécurité. A l'hôpital.  
- So...if... articula difficilement Tony. "

Une infirmière approcha un verre avec une paille près des lèvres sèches de l'italien qui but avidement et manqua de s'étouffer, à cause de quoi il reçut un «Doucement!» de la part de la jeune femme. Il apprécia la fraîcheur du liquide et respira un grand coup avant de demander, d'une voix rauque et saccadée :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Ton cœur a lâché, expliqua Ducky, et tu as fait un arrêt respiratoire. "

DiNozzo se força à ouvrir les yeux, qui étaient fermés depuis son réveil, et plissa les paupières pour arriver à distinguer tous ses collègues qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il réfléchit un peu : il se rappelait avoir discuter avec Ziva, s'être réveillé quand Gibbs était là mais n'avait rien pu dire, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque ou de s'être sentit mal.

" Bah! dit-il avant de tousser. Vous inquiétez pas, il en faut plus pour me tuer.

- Tony, dit doucement Ziva. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es...? Hum...  
- Dans cet état, compléta McGee. "

L'italien fit non de la tête et ferma de nouveaux les yeux, sentant la fatigue l'envahir.

" On va y aller. Ducky, reste ici, tu n'as pas d'autopsie. "

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un ordre. Tous donc partirent, en laissant le médecin légiste et le jeune malade.

De retour au NCIS, Gibbs, Ziva et McGee se remirent à leur travail. Ils avaient laissé Abby chez Tony pour qu'elle découvre comment Tony aurait pu être... Non, l'agent sénior ne voulait plus y penser, pas pour l'instant.  
Le chemin jusqu'aux bureaux s'était fait dans le silence complet, chacun repensait aux événements de la journée, à la peur qui s'était emparé d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient appris l'arrêt cardiaque de Tony.

**FLASH BACK**

Gibbs venait de rentrer de sa fouille chez Tony. Il n'y avait rien trouvé de spécial et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il ne savait pas sur quoi il pourrait tomber mais le fait de ne rien trouver le mettait plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il s'avança vers McGee et lui demanda, d'un ton ferme:

" Alors?

- J'ai cherché toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à Tony au point de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, répondit McGee. Aucune n'est ressortit du lot, chacune ayant ou un alibi ou est morte ou, encore, en prison. Après avoir fait ça, j'ai cherché sur l'ordinateur de Tony et j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il était si bien organisé et qu'il y avait des programmes assez avancés que, pour utiliser, il faut avoir une certaine connaissance de l'informatique.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Questionna Gibbs, ayant déjà une idée de ce que ça voulait signifier.

- Tony est plus fort en informatique qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire, patron. "

L'agent sénior gratifia le Bleu d'un «bon travail» et réfléchit: Pourquoi diable Tony voudrait-il passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était?

" Ce n'est pas tout, patron, le coupa McGee dans ses questions silencieuses. J'ai trouvé une partie du dossier de Tony qui a été scellé par un juge. Je peux rentrer dedans, mais je voudrais, avant, savoir si vous êtes d'accord.

- Faites-le, ordonna Gibbs, sans hésitation. "

Il reprit ses réflexions: Quand le renard argenté avait vu qu'une partie du dossier de DiNozzo était fermé, il s'était dit que ça devait être une bêtise de gosse et que, grâce à son père et à ses relations, Tony avait vu ses erreurs effacé. Mais aujourd'hui, Gibbs sentait que ce scellé et son affaire étaient liés. Son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

" Gibbs? "

Le concerné se retourna et vit Abby accompagnée de Ducky. La laborantine avait les larmes aux yeux. L'ancien sniper fit signe à la jeune femme de parler.

" J'ai analysé le relevé sanguin de Tony. Écoute, pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais te faire le résumé court : c'est un mélange de plantes, certaines toxiques, d'autres hallucinogènes. À petite dose, ce mélange peut causer des vomissements et des migraines, mais à dose répété, il cause en plus des insomnies, des problèmes respiratoires et cardiques. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication à ça ; Tony a été... "

Elle s'interrompit, les sanglots l'étouffant, et ce fut Ducky qui termina sa phrase:

" Anthony a été empoisonné.  
- Empoisonné? répéta McGee, incrédule.

- Oui, expliqua la gothique qui s'était reprit. Il devait ingurgiter une petite dose par jour, sans le savoir. Assez petite pour pas qu'il ne s'en rende compte et quand même assez conséquente pour qu'il ne se sente pas bien dès les premiers jours. "

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors, bientôt rompu par la sonnerie de portable du patron.  
" Gibbs.  
- (Voix féminine)

- Quoi? J'arrive tout de suite. "

Il raccrocha, prit son arme, sa veste et voulut sortir, mais Abby lui bloquait le passage.

" Abs...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Tony a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Je vais le voir.  
- Nous t'accompagnons, Jethro. Ce n'est pas discutable. "

Le renard argenté regarda ses amis et ne vit que de la détermination dans leurs yeux, même dans ceux de son plus jeune agent qui s'était affirmé depuis quelques temps. Gibbs ne put qu'accepter et ils allèrent à l'hôpital où ils trouvèrent Ziva en larmes qui leur expliqua la situation. Puis un médecin vint à leur rencontre, pour expliquer de nouveau ce qui s'était passé, mais dans des termes plus médicaux. Quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient trouvés Tony, plus pâle que jamais, un tube lui permettant de respirer dans la gorge. Ensemble, l'équipe attendit le réveil de l'italien, deux heures plus tard.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK  
**

Gibbs secoua la tête, pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait inutile : McGee cherchait à craquer le dossier sellé de Tony et Ziva essayait de faire avancer les choses grâce à un de ses nombreux contacts. Il les regarda un moment, et une bouffée de fierté mal placée lui remplit le cœur : il avait fait de McGee quelqu'un qui deviendrait un excellent agent, ce qu'on n'aurait pas pu affirmer quelques années de cela, quand on le voyait balbutier et rougir à tout bout de champ. Et Ziva était devenu une jeune femme ouverte alors qu'en arrivant ici, elle n'éprouvait presque aucun sentiment, ou, en tout cas, les cachait aux yeux du monde.  
_Je l'ai! s'exclama McGee. Enfin, grâce à Ziva.

_Merci, répondit celle-ci, l'air espiègle.  
_Alors? coupa Gibbs, trop énervé pour attendre le «lancer de lauriers» mutuel de ses deux agents.  
_Alors, commença McGee. Quoi?! s'exclama-t'il.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Réponse en review!

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne promet rien mais je vais essayer de le poster avant 2010!

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et JOYEUX NOËL!

(Je suis en train d'imaginer Gibbs en père Noël... *Slapp* Aïe! Ok, ok, j'ai pigé. Je m'en vais!)


	5. Donato

Hey tout le monde!! Bonne année!!

Merci de me lire! Je suis vraiment navrée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews (ou pas).  
Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta: new teen'probie! Merci de me corriger, merci de tout m'expliquer pour que je fasses moi de faute! MERCI NTP!!!!!

**Chapitre 4:** Donato

Rappel :_McGee arrive à ouvrir le scellé du dossier de Tony, alors qu'il parcoure des yeux le dossier : il s'exclame «Quoi?»_

«Que se passe-t-il, McGee ? Questionna Gibbs.»

Mais au lieu de répondre, le plus jeune agent tapa quelque chose sur son clavier d'ordinateur, prit la télécommande de l'écran plasma et afficha une photo sur l'appareil. Gibbs et Ziva s'approchèrent pour observer le cliché : dessus, l'on pouvait voir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était en short de bain et tenait un poisson d'une taille honorable : visiblement, il venait de le pêcher. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts pétillants de malice.

«On dirait Tony, dit Ziva, incertaine. Je ne savais pas qu'il pêchait.

- Parce qu'il ne pêche pas, répondit l'informaticien. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais. Je le vois mal pêcher et...

- Venez-en au but, le coupa son patron d'une voix ferme.

- Tu as dit "on dirait", Ziva. Et bien, c'est parce que l'homme que vous voyez sur la photo n'est pas Tony. Je vous présente Donato DiNozzo, le petit frère de Tony.»

Un silence choqué accueillit la nouvelle. Un frère ? Jamais l'italien ne leur avait dit. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été flou sur son passé, et plus particulièrement sur son enfance. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se tromper, et de déclarer qu'il avait un frère ou une sœur, mais il s'en sortait par une pirouette habile en déclarant qu'il était fils unique. Bien sûr, Tony était un mystère sur patte, mais... un frère ? Non, impensable. Et pourtant, la vérité était sous leurs yeux.

Après avoir fait son petit suspens, McGee avait affiché l'acte de naissance de Donato: tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Tony avait un frère, et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Gibbs, plus particulièrement, se sentait en colère contre lui, contre son agent. Si Tony avait était un aussi bon acteur pour leur cacher un frère, que pouvait-il cacher d'autre encore ? Encore des frères, des sœurs ? Avait-il un fils ?

Mais la question que se posait les trois agents était : qui est véritablement Tony ? Un agent blagueur et immature ? Ou plutôt un homme dissimulé dans une carapace forgé au fil des années ? Un homme capable de cacher à ses plus proches amis qu'il avait un frère ? Gibbs avait caché aux autres son passé avec Shanon et Kelly, mais c'était Gibbs ! Et personne ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait, il ne montrait jamais rien. Tony, lui, étalait sa vie privée à tout le monde.

_«Non, pensa Gibbs, il ne parle pas de sa vie privée. Il parle de ses conquêtes et de choses superficielles, pas de sa vie. Il n'a jamais vraiment parlé de son passé : parfois, il lui arrive de dire des petits détails, mais jamais de longues histoires.»_

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. L'ancien sniper se retourna vers McGee qui, entre-temps, était retourné à son ordinateur. Le jeune agent regardait son patron d'un air gêné et ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

«Quoi ? Demanda Gibbs.

- La mère de Tony et de Donato est morte quand Tony avait sept ans : Donato en avait quatre. Un accident de voiture et, hum, les deux frères étaient dans la voiture. Ils s'en sont sortis indemnes, mais ils ont vus leur mère se vider de son sang.»

Ziva dit quelque chose en hébreu qui ressemblait à un juron tandis que Gibbs fermait les yeux en se pinçant le haut du nez, juste entre les deux yeux. Tous ses secrets dévoilés. C'était trop. Ils avaient l'impression de violer le passé et les secrets de l'italien, mais pour s'encourager, ils se disaient que c'était pour son bien.

Gibbs leur ordonna de continuer leurs recherches et partit d'un pas lourd vers l'ascenseur. Il lui fallait du café. Après que leur patron soit parti, les deux agents gardèrent le silence un moment, avant que Ziva ne dise :

«C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que l'on découvre tout ce que Tony s'est détartassé à nous cacher. Et là...

- Dis-toi que Tony n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à chercher, répondit McGee, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tony a un frère. Un frère, McGee ! Il nous a toujours dit qu'il était fils unique ! Il a vu sa mère se vider de son sang sous ses œils! Il a réussi à mentir à Gibbs. À Gibbs ! Un ex-marine à qui on ne peut rien cacher ! Et à moi, une ancienne agent du MOSSAD ! Visiblement, il se décrouille pas mal en informatique alors qu'il nous affirme qu'il lui faut cinquante ans pour écrire "bonjour" !

- Je sais, Ziva, dit doucement le Bleu.»

La belle israélienne regarda le bureau vide de son collègue et dit si bas que McGee crut se tromper:

«Qui est-tu réellement, Tony ?»

øøø

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Tony réfléchissait. Il était fatigué, mais il trouvait qu'il avait assez dormi pour l'instant. On venait de lui nettoyer l'estomac, il avait des perfusions pour éliminer les toxines de son corps et il devait prendre des médicaments toutes les deux heures. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour rester réveiller. Il avait été empoisonné, c'était étrange et tout nouveau pour lui.

Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de l'empoisonner ? Beaucoup de personnes, en fait. L'italien fit donc un tri des personnes susceptibles de le tuer à petit feu :

_«Trent Kort ? Non, il m'aurait tué d'une balle dans la tête et se serait __débarassé__ du cadavre. Julie ? Non plus, trop pacifiste. Amélia ? Impossible. Élena ! Ah non, en voyage. Nicolas Strauss ? Mort. Ouf. John Henry ? Vaut mieux pas. Père ? Pareil que Kort, sauf que là il me tuerait à mains __nues__.»_

Il fit ça pendant un moment et, alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce et une douce voix s'éleva:

«M. DiNozzo ? Je suis l'infirmière, je viens vous donner vos médicaments.»

Tony se retourna et détailla la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer : elle ne devait pas avoir plus que vingt-cinq ans, mignonne, ses cheveux foncés étaient attachés en queue de cheval impeccable. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, sûrement un de ses premiers jours.

«Vous êtes nouvelle, ici ? Demanda Tony.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tony. Vous êtes très belle.

- Merci, répondit-elle, les joues rouges.

- Sarah ? C'est un joli prénom. Joli prénom pour une jolie fille.»

Sarah rougit encore un peu plus et lui donna ses cachets. DiNozzo les avala d'un coup et lui fit un sourire resplandissant avant d'engager la conversation avec la timide infirmière. Celle-ci se décontracta au fur et à mesure, mais alors que Tony allait avoir le numéro de la belle brune, une voix clairement moqueuse dit :

«Je vois que tu vas mieux. Aurait-on exagéré ta situation ?

- Brad ! S'exclama Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Tes poumons ont trinqués, encore, répondit le docteur.»

Il regarda Sarah qui ne savait plus où se mettre et lui dit d'un ton professionel qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

«Tu m'as empêché d'avoir son numéro ! Râla Tony, quand elle fut partie. J'allais l'avoir.

- Au moins, tu vas mieux, rétorqua Brad avec un sourire indulgent. J'ai parlé avec le Dr Mills, reprit-il. Il est d'accord pour te laisser sortir dans deux ou trois jours si ta santé continue de s'améliorer. Par contre, nous devons continuer à surveiller ton cœur qui s'est affaibli, mais ce sont tes poumons qui m'inquiètent le plus.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Tony, sans le montrer.

- Ils étaient déjà fragilisés par la peste, et d'avoir eu autant de fluides n'a pas amélioré leur situation. Les cicatrices ont étaient réouvertes, il suffirait d'un petit rhume pour que ça se transforme en pneumonie mortelle. Je pense que ça cicatrisera vite, mais pour l'instant, il faudra que tu soit prudent: sortir avec une écharpe, te couvrir, ne pas t'exposer au froid et si jamais tu commences à avoir des symptômes viraux, viens me voir sans attendre.

- Oui, maman ! Dit l'italien en souriant.

- Je suis sérieux, Tony. N'attends pas comme cette fois. Il a fallu que ce soit tes collègues qui t'emmène à l'hôpital !

- J'allais quand même pas venir parce que je dormais mal, grogna l'interressé.

- Tu ne pouvais presque pas dormir, oui! Tu ne pouvais pas non plus manger correctement et tu avais une fièvre qui aurait assommé n'importe qui !

- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, expliqua calmement DiNozzo.»

Brad respira un grand coup et se calma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disputait avec son ami et patient parce que ce dernier avait une fâcheuse tendance à se croire moins important que le commun des mortels. Brad avait aussi remarqué que, quand il s'agissait de réelles blessures ou douleurs, Tony souffrait en silence, mais quand il s'agissait de petits "bobos", il lui arrivait de s'en plaindre pendant des jours.

Le docteur expliqua donc avec patience qu'au moindre problème, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à venir consulter, et que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il n'y avait rien. Au bout d'une discussion harassante, Brad arriva à faire dire à son ami qu'il appellerait en cas de problèmes.

øøø

Abby arriva essoufflée dans l'Open Space, elle avait dû courir pour arriver jusque là. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et ses couettes partaient dans tous les sens, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas le grand manitou du NCIS.

«Où est Gibbs? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Derrière toi, Abs, répondit ce dernier en arrivant du MTAC.

- Giiiiibs! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.»

Il lui rendit son étreinte pendant un instant avant de la lâcher et de la regarder dans les yeux.

«Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Abby?

_Oui. J'ai cherché les composants des plantes qui ont empoisonnés Tony: on en trouve certaines dans des magasins spécialisés, mais comme il y en a trop dans Washington et ses environs, j'ai abandonné la piste. Mais, elle appuya bien sur le "mais", le dendrosenecio kilimanjari, plus communément appelé le séneçon géant, est très rare à trouver, et seul deux magasins en vende parce qu'il faut des autorisations spéciales.

- Adresses?»

La jeune gothique lui tendit un bout de papier avec les adresses écrites dessus et Gibbs rassembla ses affaires.

«David, avec moi, ordonna-t-il. McGee, vous restez ici pour continuer à chercher dans le passé de DiNozzo.

- À ce propos, intervint Ziva. J'ai trouvé autre chose.»

Tous la fixèrent et Ziva commença son récit : tout du long, Gibbs, McGee et même Abby ressentirent une terrible colère les envahir. Comment pouvait-on faire "ça" à des enfants?

_

Ne me tuez pas!! La suite bientôt si vous postez des reviews!!! Héhé!

Salut!


	6. Réactions

Salut tout le monde!

Je sais que j'ai tardé à poster la suite, mais elle arrive maintenant. Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer et un énorme merci à NTP!

J'aime moins ce chapitre, mais c'est à vous de voir!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: Réactions**

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Ziva. Un silence consterné. Tous se doutaient que l'enfance de Tony n'avait pas toujours été rose, mais là ! Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser qu'elle l'avait été à ce point. En effet, selon Ziva, DiNozzo senior aurait changé du tout au tout après la mort de sa femme. Il aurait accusé ses fils d'avoir tué leur mère, et de n'avoir rien fait pour tenter de la sauver, tandis qu'elle se vidait, sous leurs yeux, de tout son sang. Petit à petit, il aurait sombré dans l'alcool et se serait mis à battre ses fils, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort.

En fait, ces faits étaient avérés, tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'avait jamais réagi. L'israélienne avait pu contacter de nombreuses personnes, et toutes dirent la même chose : des doutes, pas de certitudes. « On n'allait quand même pas briser la vie d'un homme si c'était faux, pauvre homme ! » avait dit un voisin interrogé.

Une fois, une femme de ménage de Denver, qui s'était occupée de la maison des DiNozzo pendant deux ans, avait fait savoir à DiNozzo senior son avis quant à sa manière d'élever ses fils. Mystérieusement, elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre et Ziva l'avait retrouvé grâce à ses contacts : elle coulait une retraite tranquille à San Francisco où, chaque année, elle recevait un chèque non signé.

Au fil de ses découvertes, l'israélienne avait une idée de l'enfance des deux frères italiens : avant la mort de leur mère, ils avaient été heureux mais elle mourut trop tôt. Ensuite Anthony DiNozzo Senior sombra dans l'alcoolisme et accusa ses deux fils de la mort d'Amélia DiNozzo ; il se mit à les frapper et, selon certains, c'était parfois les mots qui étaient les plus brutaux. La famille semblait avoir réussi à surmonter le terrible drame, mais la réalité était toute autre.

« Et personne n'a jamais rien dit ? Questionna Abby, bouillonnante de colère. Tout le monde savait et personne ne s'est élevé contre cette ordure ? Ils ont laissé un homme tabasser ses enfants sans rien faire ? Pourquoi ?!

- Anthony DiNozzo Senior avait de nombreux contacts, des hommes politiques véreux, dans sa poche, expliqua Ziva. C'est un homme froid et calculateur qui sait utiliser ses atouts quand il le faut. De nombreux chèques ont été fait dans des établissement ou des hôpitaux que Tony et son frère ont fréquentés. Et si jamais quelqu'un disait quoi que ce soit, comme la femme de ménage de Denver, il disparaissait. Un prêtre a même disparu, des marcheurs l'ont découvert mort, trois semaines après que les DiNozzo aient déménagé précipitamment. L'affaire a été vite bouclée : un suicide.

- Ce n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda McGee, sachant d'avance la réponse.

- Je vois mal comment quelqu'un peut se tirer une balle à environ trois mètres de soi. »

Le silence pesant se réinstalla. Gibbs ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait rien vu ? Son agent le plus ancien, celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, souffrait sous ses yeux et lui, lui qui pensait tout savoir avant tout le monde n'avait absolument rien vu ?

Coupant court aux pensées des membres de l'équipe, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Ce dernier ouvrit violemment le clapet de l'appareil et aboya son nom. La conversation fut courte et le Renard Argenté conclu avec :

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un. »

Il raccrocha tout aussi doucement le téléphone et, sous le regard intrigué de ses amis, il commença à préparer ses affaires.

« Changement de programme, dit Gibbs. David, vous restez ici : je veux tout savoir sur DiNozzo senior, de sa première petite amie à la marque de son dentifrice, et quand vous l'aurez trouvé, amenez-le ici, j'aurai quelques questions à lui poser. McGee, Brad Pitt a appelé, Tony va sortir plus tôt que prévu, il a signé une décharge. Vous irez le chercher à l'hôpital. Questionnez-le sur son empoisonnement.

- Je viens avec lui, intervint Abby. »

C'est ainsi que Gibbs partit vérifier les adresses des vendeurs de sèneçons géants, que Ziva se mit à la recherche de l'ordure qui servait de père à Tony et son frère et que McGee et Abby allèrent chercher l'italien.

øøø

Dans la voiture qui les conduisaient à Bethesda la laborantine ne cachait pas son malaise. Timothy essaya bien de la calmer mais il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Enfin, les deux amis et collègues arrivèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital : ils y virent des gens en larmes signant les derniers papiers suite au décès d'un proche, d'autres heureux car ils sortaient enfin, guéris et, plus loin, parlant à une jeune et jolie infirmière, Tony, tout sourire. En le voyant comme ça, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il venait de frôler la mort, la veille encore.

Sentant des regards peser sur lui, l'italien se retourna et quand il aperçut les deux jeunes gens, il leur fit signe de s'approcher. Sarah, car c'était elle, fit un dernier sourire timide à l'adresse du beau brun et retourna à son travail.

« Bien le bonjour, jeunes amis ! Plaisanta DiNozzo. J'ai cru que personne ne viendrait me voir, mais c'est un peu tard, je sors.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, expliqua le Bleu. Le Dr Pitt nous a prévenu et Gibbs m'a envoyé te chercher.

- J'ai voulu venir, conclut Abby. »

Tony dit encore quelques plaisanteries tout en signant sa décharge mais il commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant les réponses platoniques et monosyllabiques de ses collègues. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout était réglé : après quelques recommandations et une ordonnance, ainsi qu'un arrêt de travail de quinze jours, ils purent enfin partir.

De retour dans la voiture, le silence était plus pesant qu'à l'aller. Arrivé à un feu rouge et n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance presque irrespirable, Tony brisa le silence :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »

Abby et McGee se jetèrent un regard en coin, et, accédant à la supplique silencieuse de la laborantine, Tim se mit à expliquer la situation à l'italien :

«Nous avons commencé une enquête concernant ton empoisonnement, commença-t-il doucement.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Eh bien, tu sais qu'il faut que nous cherchions toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être coupables d'un tel acte et après avoir éliminé tous les suspects potentiels, on a... Écoute, c'est Gibbs qui m'a demandé de le faire, et c'était pour ton bien. Je sais que ça ne te fera pas plaisir mais nous ne te portons aucun jugement. Après tout ce n'est pas ta faute et....

- Ola, ola ! L'interrompit le cinéphile. De quoi tu parles, McPipelette ?

- Nous avons découvert la présence de ton scellé et nous l'avons ouvert.

- Oh ! »

Ce fut tout ce que dit Tony sur le coup. Abby le regardait d'un air inquiet mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Jamais dans tous ses plans de replis au cas où certains poseraient trop de questions sur son passé, jamais il n'avait imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, qu'on puisse aller jusqu'à lire son dossier. Pour lui, ça ne rentrait pas dans l'équation. Toute sa vie il avait élaboré des plans B, voire C, pour partir sans attirer l'attention. Bien sûr, personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, parce que rares étaient les personnes qui avaient cherché à savoir ce qu'il y avait sous la carapace et quand cela arrivait, Tony partait, ou pluôt fuyait.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le cas**.** Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais que devait-il faire d'abord ? Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'attacher à ses collègues il s'était lié à eux, de manière à former une sorte de famille. Chaque année il y avait eu une raison : d'abord l'histoire avec Ari, puis la mort de Kate et la promesse faite à Abby de ne pas l'abandonner. Ensuite Ziva était arrivée et il avait voulu garder un œil sur elle. Et puis, il y avait eu le départ de Gibbs, son retour, l'enquête sur la Grenouille, sa rupture avec Jeanne, la mort de Jenny... Tout ça avait fait qu'il n'était pas pas parti et qu'il avait toujours remis son départ à plus tard.

Bien sûr, il avait été muté sur le Seahawk mais il s'était alors ennuyé d'eux et l'évidence était là : Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky et même McGee étaient devenus pour lui plus que des amis et ça le déstabilisait. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de partir, mais son cœur lui hurlait de rester, il lui cirait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place et qu'il pouvait tout leur dire sans qu'ils ne le jugent. Malheureusement, une partie de lui, la partie la plus conservatrice, lui murmurait tous ses échecs, ces gens auxquels il avait cru pouvoir raconter sa vie sans (avoir à) être jugé.

Et Abby, spectatrice impuissante de ce combat intérieur, ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Devait-elle intervenir ? Le rassurer ? Mais s'il le prenait mal ? Ou qu'il ne comprenait pas que ses intentions étaient bonnes ? Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« Tony, est-ce que ça va? »

L'italien mit quelques secondes à réagir et quand il répondit, ce fut par une autre question :

« Qui est au courant ?

- Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, McGee et moi. Et peut-être Vance, je ne sais pas.

- Et, enfin... reprit DiNozzo, au bout de quelques minutes. Vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Tony, tu as un passé lourd et douloureux. Nous ne te jugerons jamais et de toute façon ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as su remonter la pente malgré tout ce qui t'était arrivé, tu as réussi à devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui : un homme juste et bon, un homme avec un terrible passé, certes, mais un homme qui a su faire les bons choix aux bons moments. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il voulait y croire, vraiment. Il était perdu, pas encore totalement remis de son empoisonnement, il ne savait que penser. Tony ferma les yeux et soupira, il fit le vide dans son esprit et, quand il rouvrit les paupières, il croisa le regard de McGee dans le rétroviseur.

« Et toi ? Demanda l'italien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis du même avis qu'Abby et sûrement de comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout ça mais tu as réussi à tout surmonter. Et... malgré le fait que tu m'embêtes tout le temps, que tu cherches toujours un moyen pour me taquiner, et bien... Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Tu es une des personnes que j'admire le plus. Jamais je ne me permettrai de te juger. Jamais. »

Sur le coup, Tony ne répondit rien. Il en était incapable mais, par une simple pression du bras il fit comprendre au jeune agent que c'était réciproque et soudain, il comprit : oui, il voulait rester. Oui, le NCIS était devenu sa famille. Il ne fuirait plus, il s'expliquerait et même si ça devait lui coûter des ailes, il se battrait pour rester avec eux. Il se battrait contre lui-même, contre ses démons mais il ne serait plus seul.

Un grand sentiment de calme l'envahit : il était prêt à tourner la page. Prêt à vivre, tout simplement. Et à arrêter de survire comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, ne trouvant aucun sens à sa vie.

« Merci, dit seulement le cinéphile et jamais il n'avait autant pensé ce mot. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, mais un silence agréable, presque chaleureux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez DiNozzo ce dernier refusa que ses amis ne montent, prétextant qu'ils devaient encore avoir du travail pour coincer celui qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. En réalité il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas la force de discuter encore. Les deux jeunes gens durent le comprendre car ils n'insistèrent plus et demandèrent juste que Tony appelle au moindre problème.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi, se dit l'italien à lui-même quand il fût enfin dans son appartement. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir.

- Mais avant j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Tony sursauta et se retourna pour voir son patron, assis sur une chaise, un gobelet de café dans une main et un cadre dans l'autre. Sur la photo on pouvait voir une belle jeune femme et deux petits garçons qui se ressemblaient énormément. Maintenant Gibbs le comprenait, c'était la mère de Tony, ce dernier et Donato.

« Je crois qu'on a deux ou trois choses à se dire, tous les deux.

- Je crois aussi. »

øøø

Ailleurs, deux hommes étaient affalés sur un vieux sofa miteux. Le premier avait l'air très en colère, et une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux, tandis que le second regardait fixement la table basse où s'entassaient de nombreuses canettes de bières, ainsi que des vieux cartons de plats à emporter.

« Vu que la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné sur ce salaud de DiNozzo, on va passer au plan B, déclara soudainement l'homme au regard sombre.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda platoniquement l'autre.

- Une manière, un peu plus, comment dire ? Radicale.»

Il prit une arme et la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi mauvais que ses yeux. Son partenaire ne réagit pas : dans ses yeux à lui, aucune lueur ne brillait. Aucune étincelle ne brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé??  
J'ai le droit de demander des reviews?

À bientôt!


	7. Explications

Hey tout le monde!

Je sais que j'exagère et que j'aurais du poster mon chapitre depuis trèèès longtemps, mais j'ai aussi des raisons et une vie après l'ordinateur qui font que je n'ai pas pu poster avant ce soir.

Enfin, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop! J'espère aussi avoir encore des lecteurs! ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, posté ou non une review et à ceux qui ont mit cette fic dans leur favoris et/ou story alert. Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur!

Réponse à Fan: Merci pour ta review! Ma fic, top? Je suis ravie que tu la considères ainsi! xD

Cette fois je vous laisse lire! Ah non, je vous retiens encore une seconde! Vu que j'ai mis un moment à poster, j'ai fait un rappel pour ceux qui ne voudrait pas relire ma fic en entier!

Là, c'est bon! Merci encore et désolée!  
Bonne lecture!

Rappel: _Cela fait plusieurs jours que Tony n'arrive plus à dormir et a du mal à garder un repas plus de quelques heures. Il n'en parle pas à l'équipe, mais l'italien fait un malaise aux bureaux et est emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital._

_On découvre bientôt qu'il a été empoisonné et surprise! Tony **a** un frère plus jeune que lui qui s'appelle Donato. Toute l'équipe est sous le choc, surtout Ziva et Gibbs qui ne comprennent pas comment DiNozzo a pu leur cacher une chose aussi énorme. _

_Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas tout : Anthony DiNozzo Senior battait ses enfants, les rendant responsables de la mort de sa femme. _

_Abby et McGee sont chargés d'aller chercher Tony à l'hôpital et le chemin se fait en silence jusqu'à ce que l'informaticien révèle que l'équipe connait les secrets du cinéphile. Celui-ci ne sait que faire sur le coup mais Abs et Timothy savent lui prouver qu'ils tiennent à lui et Tony décide de ne pas fuir et d'affronter son passé. _

_Seulement, quand il rentre enfin dans son appartement pour se reposer, Gibbs l'attend pour avoir des "Explications"..._

_Quelque part, deux hommes discutent et : l'un d'eux annonce qu'ils vont passer au plan B et regarde son arme avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais._

**Chapitre 6:** Explications

Le silence entre les deux hommes dura un moment. Gibbs regardait la photographie familiale sous toutes les coutures, cherchant à découvrir les secrets qu'elle recelait. Tony, lui, s'était assis sur le canapé et fixait la table basse sans ciller, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Soudain, l'italien brisa le silence glacial qui s'était installé en soupirant, puis dit :

« Je suppose que tu veux avoir des explications...

- Tu as un frère, ta mère est morte sous vos yeux, dit-il d'une voix calme sans lâcher du regard la photo. Et ton père te battait sûrement. Depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble, tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps de me le dire?

- Mais oui bien sûr ! S'emporta DiNozzo en se levant. Comme ça, au détour d'une conversation, j'allais te dire: "Ah oui, au fait, mon père m'a envoyé tellement de fois à l'hôpital qu'on pourrait l'inscrire dans le Livre des Records. Bah, c'est pas sa faute ! J'ai pas pu sauver ma mère quand elle crevait sous mes yeux ! Et mon frère, Don, ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vu parce qu'il me déteste ! Mais à lui non plus on peux pas lui en vouloir: j'ai tué sa mère !" T'aurais pris ça comment ? »

Il reprit son souffle, il croisa le regard de Gibbs et ce dernier y lut une profonde tristesse mais aussi une grande colère, une immense haine. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« J'ai tué sa mère ! Ma mère ! Je l'ai laisséese vider de son sang sous ses yeux ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ne me déteste pas ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? Parce que je suis un mauvais fils ! Père avait raison ! J'ai envoyé ma propre mère bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ? Quel genre de monstre fait ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? Non ? Ben moi je vais te le dire : le genre qui tue sa propre mère ! Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai tué ma mère ! Celle de Don ! La femme de mon père ! Je suis un monstre ! »

Il s'arrêta, totalement essoufflé, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Gibbs se leva à son tour, plus doucement, il s'approcha de son agent. Ce dernier gardait le regard irrémédiablement fixé sur une tache sur son mur. L'ancien sniper posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony et celui-ci sursauta.

« Tony... souffla Gibbs. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Si. J'ai tué ma mère.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Tony secoua encore la tête, désemparé. Toute sa jeunesse, son père lui avait répété qu'il avait tué sa mère, se pouvait-il que...? Non. Pour le jeune homme, c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte. Un point c'est tout. Il aurait dû réagir. Pourtant, il avait compris que ce n'était pas normal, mais il n'avait rien fait... Rien.

« Tony ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu avais sept ans, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- J'aurais dû essayer. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué maman... Je l'ai tuée... »

Et il répéta cette phrase, comme une litanie. Le Renard Argenté le prit maladroitement dans ses bras et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sol. Gibbs ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots et de faire fuir Tony. Alors, il ne dit rien et serra juste son agent un peu plus fort contre lui, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit l'italien se détendre et sa respiration se calmer, il ne parlait plus. Pendant une seconde, Gibbs crut qu'il s'était endormi, mais DiNozzo se releva et se libéra de l'étreinte de son patron, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il se remit debout, se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir dans la cuisine quand la voix de l'ancien sniper l'interrompit :

« Tony.

- Je vais dans la cuisine, faire du café.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tout a été dit. Je suis un assassin. »

En deux pas, Gibbs s'était approché de son agent et le tenait fermement pas le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un assassin, encore moins un monstre, dit-il en détachant les mots.

- Écoute...

- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant. Vous veniez d'avoir un accident, toi et ton frère, tu étais sûrement sous le choc. Tu n'avais que sept ans. Sept ans, bordel ! Que crois-tu que tu aurais pu faire pour aider ta mère ? Empêcher l'hémorragie ? Tu ne devais même pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque. Appeler les secours ? Les téléphones portables n'étaient pas encore très courant. J'ai lu le rapport de police : vous étiez en pleine forêt lorsque c'est arrivé ! Tu penses réellement que tu aurais pu parcourir des kilomètres pour chercher de l'aide ? Et quand bien même tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un, ça aurait été trop tard.

- Non. C'est faux. J'aurais dû essayer ! Je suis un monstre ! S'entêta-t-il. »

Cette phrase, que son père avait dû lui répéter pendant toute son enfance, était bien trop ancrée en lui pour que Tony accepte la vérité d'un coup, et cette idée révolta Gibbs encore plus : il prit DiNozzo Fils par les épaules et le força, sans lui faire mal toutefois, à le regarder dans les yeux puis dit d'une voix ferme afin que l'italien enregistre bien ses paroles :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Compris ? Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre. Sais-tu ce que c'est un véritable monstre ? Avec un grand M ? Un Monstre c'est celui qui tue toute sa famille sans raison, un Monstre c'est celui qui prend plaisir dans la souffrance des autres, un Monstre c'est celui qui va agresser des jeunes filles juste pour se soulager, un Monstre c'est celui qui tuera une jeune femme et sa fille pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse... Mais toi, tu n'es pas un Monstre. Toi, tu vas les arrêter. Toi, tu ressens de la culpabilité alors qu'Eux, non. Tu es un homme profondément bon, qu'importe tout ce que ton ordure de père a pu te dire, moi, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que je confierais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter, je sais aussi que c'est pareil pour le reste de l'équipe. »

Il reprit son souffle, lâcha son agent et déclara :

« Je te le dis une dernière fois : tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère ni de tout ce qu'elle a provoqué et tu es encore moins un monstre. D'accord ?

- D'accord, souffla-t-il. »

Il semblait tout chamboulé mais les mots prononcés par son patron commençaient à faire leur chemin dans l'esprit tourmenté du jeune homme. Soudain, un maigre sourire vint éclairer le visage de ce dernier :

« Eh ben... Tu n'as jamais dû parler autant de ta vie, boss ! »

Ledit boss lui colla une affectueuse claque derrière la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tout irait mieux maintenant. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient une famille.

øøø

Ziva jura dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, autant dire un certain nombre. Elle venait de retrouver Anthony DiNozzo Senior, et ça n'allait pas plaire à son ex-marin's de patron.

Résignée, elle prit le téléphone et appela Gibbs.

« Boss ? Dit-elle quand il s'annonça. Je viens de retrouver le père de Tony.

_- Et ?_

- Vous n'allez pas être content.

- _N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, David ! Aboya-t-il. Il est mort ?_

- Pas exactement. »

øøø

Dans la voiture qui ramena Abby et McGee au NCIS, aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que la laborantine ne s'exclame :

« STOP ! »

Pris au dépourvu, le pauvre Timothy pila et se fit klaxonner et insulter par les autres automobilistes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Là.

- Quoi, "là" ?

- C'est là que j'achète mon Caf-Pow ! Déclara joyeusement la gothique. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le geek vit descendre son amie comme une furie et rentrer dans le magasin à la même allure. Il poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-soulagé et se gara mieux sur le bas-côté en attendant le retour de la grande buveuse de caféine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tornade brune était de retour, une boisson dans chaque main.

« Deux ? Demanda simplement McGee.

- Hé ! J'ai besoin d'énergie ! Et avec un peu de chance, Gibbs m'en amènera un troisième ! »

L'agent de terrain leva les yeux au ciel et redémarra en entendant Abby avaler goulument son précieux nectar. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux bureaux de la Navy puis se dépêchèrent de retourner dans l'Open Space.

Seulement, ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut l'équipe au grand complet, comprenant bien évidemment Gibbs, Tony, qui avait décidé de remettre sa sieste à plus tard, au grand désespoir de son patron et de tous les médecins du monde, mais aussi, et cela finit d'affoler Abby, le directeur Vance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Vous tombez à pac, répondit Ziva. J'allais justement tout expliquer.

- C'est grave ? Ne put s'empêcher de couper Abs. Et pourquoi le directeur est là ?

- Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête sur l'empoisonnement de l'un agents de mon agence, intervint Vance.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de discuter ? Ou il va encore falloir attendre avant de pouvoir coincer celui qui a envoyé Tony à l'hôpital ? »

L'intervention de Gibbs eut pour mérite de faire taire tout le monde et la gothique se fit toute petite en marmonnant un "désolée".

« J'ai donc retrouvé ton père, Tony.

- Ça fait des années que j'ai arrêté de le considérer comme tel.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas lui qui a pu t'empoisonner, ni en commanditer l'action. Et avant que vous ne me coupiez, j'en suis sûre et certaine. DiNozzo Senior a eu une attaque cérébrale il y a un an et depuis il se trouve dans une de ses maisons dans un coin perdu du Texas. Il ne peut plus parler, plus bouger, plus respirer sans une machine et visiblement il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. C'est un fruit.

- Légume, Zee-Vah, corrigea le cinéphile, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il s'installa sur son bureau, posa la tête dessus et ferma les yeux.

L'annonce de l'attaque de son père ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. D'un côté, il se sentait heureux, car il ne pourrait plus lui faire du mal comme il avait fait pendant son enfance, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine douleur. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, à lui et à Don, il restait son père ; il l'aimait et ne pouvait oublier tous ces moments passé quand Arianna DiNozzo était encore en vie et qu'ils étaient insouciants et heureux. Ces simples moments de joies qui valaient tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Tony.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards que s'échangèrent ses collègues. C'était une promesse. La promesse d'arrêter celui qui avait causé tout ce bazar et de protéger l'italien contre les autres et lui-même. Ils respectèrent son silence mais l'israélienne fut obligée de reprendre :

« Il y a autre chose, dit-elle. Non, Tony. Je crois que tu devrais rester assis, fit-elle quand elle vit que ce dernier se relevait ; mais, bien sûr, il n'en tint pas compte et se rapprocha du groupe.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, depuis des années, DiNozzo Senior payait une pension à un établissement psychiatrique dans le Maryland. Bien que la personne restât anonyme, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agissait de Donato. Je suis désolée, Tony. »

Abby le prit dans ses bras pour un long câlin tandis qu'il retenait visiblement ses larmes.

« Est-il sorti ? demanda Gibbs.

- Oui, il y a un an, quand DiNozzo Père a eu son attaque. Il n'avait pas prévu de ne plus payer la pension et n'en avait parlé à personne. L'hôpital l'a laissé sortir quand il n'a plus vu arriver les chèques.

- Où est-il ? questionna Tony, plein d'espoirs.

- Il a, enfin, il a tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Pas de permis, pas de logement, aucune carte bleue, rien : c'est comme s'il s'était envolé. »

øøø

Bien loin de tout cela, un homme aux yeux noirs comme la nuit tournait comme un lion en cage. Finalement, son complice aux yeux verts sans éclats arriva dans leur appartement miteux.

« Alors ?

- J'ai posé la lettre. Il l'aura tout à l'heure, en rentrant chez lui.

- Tu es sûr qu'il la trouvera ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Il viendra ? »

Cette fois, il hocha juste la tête en signe d'affirmation et s'affala sur le canapé, fixant le vide. Mais son collègue n'en resta pas là et lui mis une grande claque sur l'épaule.

« C'est excellent, Don ! Quand tu auras enfin éliminé ton frère, tu auras éliminé la dernière chose qui te retient à ton passé et te venger de ce déchet de l'humanité, après tu pourras définitivement tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie ! »

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé! Une review est toujours appréciée! Ça permet de progresser!

Encore désolée pour ce long délai d'attente et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Pline


	8. Souvenirs

_Hi everybody!_

_Je sais, je sais... Je ne mets jamais en ligne mes chapitres en ligne rapidement... Mais que voulez-vous... Je suis comme ça!_

_En plus, je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews par manque de temps et ça m'énerve! En tout cas, sachez que chacune d'entre elle m'a énormément fait plaisir et m'a donnée l'énergie pour continuer à écrire!_

_Alors, désolée du retard, désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu.  
J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas et que durant ce très long moment sans nouveau chapitre je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs!_

_La prochaine fois j'essaierai d'écrire plus vite mais je ne promets rien, je me connais.  
PETITE PRÉCISION: Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêtà (que je salue au passage: coucou NTP!) parce qu'elle n'a pas pu et comme je me suis dit que je vous avez déjà trop fait attendre, je poste quand même! (Et aussi parce qu'une amie m'y a poussé mais c'est une autre histoire!)_

_Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Bonne lecture!_

_On approche de la fin!_

_Encore merci à tous! Je vous aime tous!_

**Chapitre 8:** Souvenirs

Tony ferma les yeux et se massa légèrement la nuque devant le regard inquiet de ses deux plus jeunes collègues. Il avait un teint pâle et les cheveux en bataille, ne portant qu'une chemise froissée et un jean gris, bien loin de son habituel air jovial et de ses costumes hors de prix.

« Rentre chez toi, Tony, lui dit Ziva après que le cinéphile se soit à nouveau frotté les yeux, espérant chasser la fatigue.

_Non, je vais bien.

_Oh, c'est évident! Ça se voit comme le front en plein milieu du visage!

_On dit le nez en plein milieu de la figure puisque, de toute façon, le front n'est au milieu du visage et que...

_Tony! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, tels deux titans, deux yeux marrons agacés mais soucieux contre deux yeux verts faussement joyeux et réellement exténués. Soudain, McGee les interrompit dans leur duel, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses deux amis.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose! »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses mains s'agitèrent sur son clavier. Pendant des minutes qui semblèrent passer comme des heures, le jeune informaticien ne dit rien mais son air concentré et ses gestes nerveux trahissaient son agitation. Au bout d'un long moment il demanda à ce que l'on appelle Gibbs.

« Je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le Renard Argenté en arrivant de l'ascenseur.

_J'ai relancé une recherche sur tous les suspects possibles car aucun nom ne ressortait de la liste. Nicolas Strauss.

_Et? s'exclama l'italien, l'air vaguement paniqué.

_Qui est-ce? questionna leur patron.

_Un tueur en série particulièrement tordu et totalement psychopathe que j'ai arrêté après qu'il est massacré, et c'est peu dire, six femmes, à Peoria. C'est une de mes premières grosse affaire que j'ai eu à traiter. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, dans le couloir de la mort, ironiquement, il y a trois ans. On ne l'avait pas encore exécuté à cause de doutes qui restaient à vérifier dans l'affaire même si, pour moi, c'est évident qu'il était le coupable.

_Oui, c'est bien de lui que nous parlons, reprit McGee. Il tuait à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux et il avait été surnommé par la presse le « Tueur de la nuit », pas très original mais passons. Il ne choisissait que des femmes blondes d'environ 25-30 ans qui lui rappelait une de ses anciennes petites amies qui avait refuser de l'épouser. Il a été arrêté, une victime encore en vie chez lui, après vérification d'un point dans son alibi. C'est bien ça?

_Oui, oui, mais quel est le rapport avec mon empoisonnement? Il est mort!

_J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intrigant qui pourrait conduire à une piste sérieuse. Selon le rapport de la prison Strauss est mort à 14h37 dans sa cellule, c'est le médecin de la prison, le Dr Karia McMillan, qui a attesté du décès. Mais personne n'a vraiment vu le corps et il a été évacué assez rapidement. J'ai vérifié les relevés de compte du Dr McMillan: une semaine avant la crise cardiaque de Strauss, elle est allée acheter du amiodarone à trente kilomètres de chez elle. J'ai demandé à Abby, c'est un médicament fréquemment utilisé contre les troubles du rythme cardiaque et peut le ralentir. Mais le plus étrange dans cette affaire c'est que notre gentille médecin a démissionné trois jours plus tard et on en a plus jamais entendu parler. »

Les révélations de McGee jetèrent un froid. Les pistes se précisaient: Strauss aurait simulé sa mort avec l'aide de McMillan afin de quitter la prison sans avoir à craindre que la police lui tombe dessus à tous les coins de rues. Il restait à savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les deux fugitifs.

Le silence s'éternisait. Chacun réfléchissait aux conséquences que cela engendrait. Ce fut l'israélienne qui reparla la première:

« D'accord, il est sûrement encore en vie, commença-t-elle doucement, et je suis sûre que si l'on exhumait le corps on ne trouverait rien.

_Impossible, coupa DiNozzo. Il a été incinéré.

_Plus de traces du cadavre au moins, intervint Tim.

_Oui, mais... La question que je me pose c'est; même s'il est toujours vivant, pourquoi voudrait-il à ce point assassiner Tony? Je veux dire, tu ne devais même pas être inspecteur à cette époque! »

_C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté, expliqua-t-il. C'était un suspect et je suis allé l'interroger pour un détail qui ne collait pas avec son alibi, j'aurais dû être accompagné de mon coéquipier mais son fils était malade et je ne voulais pas attendre plus, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. En plus, une nouvelle fille, Emily Johansson, s'était faite faire kidnapper et d'après son mode opératoire il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. On était tous en alerte, tous nerveux. Alors quand j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être une piste sérieuse, je suis parti chez lui, pour lui poser quelques questions.

_**Flash back  
**_  
Le jeune officier DiNozzo, tout juste arrivé dans la police de Peoria, sortit d'un air sûr de lieu de la voiture non banalisé qui lui était attribué. Il faisait horriblement chaud en ce mois de juillet et le Soleil brillait sur l'Arizona, ne laissant pas souffler ses habitants. Anthony remit sa casquette d'un geste affirmé et s'approcha de la petite maison claire où habitait un professeur de physique quantique à l'université, Nicolas Strauss.

Cet homme qu'il allait voir était un des suspect dans une sordide affaire de meurtre en série. Il avait un alibi pour tous les meurtres mais en relisant les dossiers, le jeune homme s'était aperçu que le professeur avait déclaré être aller voir sa tante durant les trois jours qu'avaient duré le meurtre de la quatrième victime mais un voisin certifiait l'avoir aperçu le jour de l'enlèvement et le jour de la découverte du corps, se comportant nerveusement.

Il s'avança dans l'allée bien entretenue bien que très sobre: aucune décoration, aucune fleur ne venait éclairait le petit jardin. Le balcon comportait deux chaises en osier et une table basse sur le point de rompre témoignant du fait qu'elles n'avaient pas dû être utilisées depuis longtemps. Un bouquet de fleurs séchées ajoutées une touche un peu morbide. Tony regarda brièvement la porte dont la peinture s'écaillait un peu près des gonds.

Le jeune homme prit une courte inspiration avant de toquer. Il attendit. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il allait renouveler son geste quand un bruit étouffé lui parvenu au oreilles suivit d'une voix masculine qui lui demandait d'attendre, ce qu'il fit, tachant de cacher un début de nervosité. Pourquoi était-il venu seul ici?

Soudain, il remarqua une ombre se déplacer à travers la vitre puis on lui ouvrit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut devant lui. Malgré son jeune âge des mèches blanches étaient déjà bien visibles dans sa chevelure et quelques ridules aux coins de ses yeux trahissait une certaine fatigue. Il portait un pantalon de toile noire et un T-shirt de la même couleur.

« Que puis-je pour vous? demanda Nicolas Strauss.

_Je suis l'officier DiNozzo, police, déclara-t-il en montrant sa plaque. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos de l'enlèvement et du meurtre de Ruth Norton.

_J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues, que voulez-vous de plus?

_Ce sont justes des précisions de routine, il ne faut pas vous en faire. Je peux rentrer? Il fait une chaleur infernal dehors! Et puis, on sera plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Le professeur eut l'air d'hésiter une seconde puis il ouvrit sa porte en grand pour faire pénétrer le brun dans sa maison. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour lancer un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était le hall d'entrée, un petit meuble pour poser les clefs se trouvaient à droite. De là où ils étaient, on pouvait voir la cuisine, une simple pièce aux murs jaunes et sans aucune fantaisie et le salon vers lequel ils se dirigèrent.

Strauss le fit s'assoir sur un canapé en faux cuir gris tandis qu'il allait leur servir à chacun un verre de thé glacé. La pièce ne possédait aucune photo ou aucun tableau et donnait une impression de malaise, comme si personne ne s'était jamais approprié l'espace: c'était totalement impersonnel. L'endroit était, par contre, extrêmement propre et l'on pouvait y chercher le moindre grain de poussière. Tony ne remarqua pas non plus de télévision, seulement un vieil autoradio des années soixante et une bibliothèque à deux doigts de craquer à telle point elle était chargée de livres.

« Vous n'avez pas de télé? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune policier.

_Non, je trouve que c'est une distraction absolument dérangeante et inutile. Mais bien, que voulez-vous savoir? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour savoir ce que je fais de mes temps libres.

_En quelque sorte, si. Vous avez déclaré être allé en Virginie pour veiller votre tante mourante, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant un témoin sûr est prêt à jurer sous serment que c'est faux. On vous a vu chez vous, professeur. Comment allez vous expliquer cela? »

Ce dernier resta impassible puis bu un gorgé de son thé avant de répondre.

« Je vous assure que ce n'est qu'un simple malentendu, officier, cette personne a du me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai un physique assez passe partout. »

Et c'était vrai, il n'était pas très grand mais pas petit non plus, ni gros ni maigre, seuls ses yeux vous marquaient. Ils étaient bleus clairs, froids comme la glace. Ils vous donnaient la détestable impression d'être passé au détecteur, que toutes vos émotions, tous ce qui vous faisaient étaient étalés devant lui. On sentait qu'il essayait de mettre une fausse sympathie mais c'était plus fort que tout. Cet homme vous glaçait.

« Votre tante s'appelait bien Rosa Strauss? reprit Tony après un temps de silence.

_Oui. Pourquoi? »

Il semblait moins à l'aise, un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche et il défroissa son pantalon d'un geste trop machinal pour être totalement vrai ce qui fit sourire l'italien.

« Parce qu'elle est décédée il y a trois ans. »

Strauss ne répondit rien. Il paraissait résigné mais pas abattu. Il vrilla son regard perçant dans celui vert et franc Tony et eut un sourire en coin, sadique puis se redressa.

« Vraiment?

_Oui, vraiment.

_Vous m'en direz tant. Mais, dîtes-moi, officier DiNozzo, qu'ai-je fait de mal?

_À vous de me le dire, professeur Strauss.

_Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?

_Avez-vous tué ces filles?

_Quelles filles? Il y en a tellement.

_Les six femmes blondes enlevées dans la région et la septième qui est peut-être encore en vie. Mais, dîtes-moi, professeur Strauss, savez-vous où elle se trouve?

_Pensez-vous que je sache où elle est?

_Le savez-vous?

_Peut-être.

_Où est-elle?

_Quelque part, je suppose. Le monde est grand.

_Pourquoi les avoir tuées?

_Vous posé les mauvaises questions, officier DiNozzo.

_Et quelle est la bonne question?

_Avec _quoi _je les ai assassinées. Voulez-vous savoir, officier DiNozzo?

_Dîtes, pour voir.

Avec une vieille paire de ciseaux, bien rouillée. Je les ai trouvées après une énième correction de mon père, abruti par l'alcool. Elles trainaient pas terre, seules. Comme moi. Alors je les ai gardé. Et j'ai fait ma première victime avec. Il n'a rien senti cet ivrogne! »

Strauss prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer puis il sirota tranquillement son thé tout en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil et attendit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence polaire avant que le brun ne se décide à reparler.

« Dîtes-moi où se trouve Emily Johansson et je dirais au procureur que vous avez coopéré.

_Pourquoi faire? Nous savons tous deux quelle issue attend les gens comme moi.

_Vous avez donc aucune conscience?

_Si vous voulez savoir par là si je regrette ce que j'ai fait, sachez que non. Je referais chacun de mes actes avec le même plaisir, le même soulagement que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois. Tuer me rend vivant. Et si je dois enlever la vie à une simple femme sans grand avenir pour éprouver la mienne, je l'accepte. Et je continuerai, encore, encore et encore. Vous faîtes le dégouté mais ce que nous cherchons tous, être vivant. Je l'ai trouvé. Tuer me libère de tous, je me sens si léger. Vous ne pouvez imaginer le plaisir que c'est de sentir le sang chaud couler sur vos doigts, sentir la vie qui s'échappe de leur corps, être le maître. Vous avez tout le pouvoir sur elles. Elles ne sont plus rien, elles n'ont plus de nom, plus de visage. Elles deviennent alors l'instrument de mes désirs les plus secrets. Elles sont miennes. Je leur promet que je vais les relâcher pour voir l'espoir s'allumer dans leurs yeux juste avant de les achever. Je les contrôle alors totalement. Je contrôle tout. Je suis puissant. C'est moi qu'elles regardent avant de mourir, c'est moi qui les tient quand elles poussent leur dernier soupir. C'est moi. Pas leur mère, ni leur meilleure amie. Non, c'est moi. L'homme invisible auquel elle n'accordait même pas un coup d'œil. C'est moi qu'elles voient vraiment. »

Tony était immobile. Il avait en face de lui la folie pure, le mal incarné. Il voyait l'excitation dans le regard brillant, l'excitation morbide que ce semblant d'homme éprouvait au souvenir de ses abominables mutilations.

« Vous êtes un malade, souffla-t-il.

_Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Bien, vous voulez savoir où se trouve cette fille? D'accord mais promettez-moi une chose: je veux n'être interrogé que par vous et lorsque je serais en prison je veux que vous me rendiez visite une fois pas mois. Minimum.

_Pourquoi?

_Vous êtes intéressant.

_Vous êtes un manipulateur.

_C'est ça où vous ne trouverez pas la fille.

_D'accord. Où est-elle?

_J'ai loué une vieille ferme désaffectée à trois kilomètres à la sortie nord de la ville. Elle est là-bas. »

Et c'est menotté que sortit l'invisible professeur Nicolas Strauss malheureusement plus conne sous l'identité du « Tueur de la nuit » qui n'enlevait ses victimes que lorsque l'obscurité était totale, au moment où elles étaient le plus fragile.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Durant sa longue explication, Tony était retourné à son bureau. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué. Un long silence suivit sa tirade, que rajouter de toute façon?

« Et... Est-ce que tu es allé le voir en prison?

_Non, McGee, non, jamais.

_Il a dû le prendre comme une trahison, résonna Ziva.

_Et il cherche à se venger, conclut Gibbs. Bon, on se remet au boulot! J'ai eu les vidéos de caméra de surveillance du magasin qui vend le seneçon et on y voit Don rentrer. »

Tony et un sourire désabusé tout en se levant et il rassembla ses affaires.

« Génial! Mon petit frère veut me trucider, on se croirait dans un mauvais polar...

_Où tu vas?

_Me doucher, je pue.

_Je confirme, le taquina Ziva. »

Il lui lança une boulette de papier qui trainait avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, vite retenu par un Gibbs qui lui annonça que l'italien devrait avoir une garde rapprochée.

« Ça, jamais!

_C'est un ordre, DiNozzo.

_Tu refuserais ça, pourquoi me l'imposer? Je suis capable de m'assumer! De toute façon, je vais juste prendre une douche avant de revenir, si je dois piquer un petit roupillon, je le ferais ici, boss. Je ne pars pas longtemps. »

Le Renard Argenté lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le MTAC.

« Tu te ramollis, Gibbs. Aïe! »

øøø

L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo jeta ses clefs sur le meuble d'entrée avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur son canapé. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer mais il s'interdit de s'endormir. Penser au savon que lui donnerait son patron s'il ne respecterait pas sa parole le fit se lever presque instantanément.

Il se dirigea vers son frigidaire pour se servir quelque chose à boire, quand il l'ouvrit il se rappela qu'il avait était vidé afin que soit testés tous ses aliments.

« Bien sûr, personne n'a pensé à faire les courses, grommela-t-il »

Il poussa un soupir et commença à se diriger vers sa salle de bain mais un détail attira son attention. Une fleur. Une marguerite. Don.

_**Flash back**_

Le petit Tony avait sept ans, son petit frère Don, cinq. Ils ne le savaient pas mais c'était la dernière après-midi qu'ils passeraient heureux, ensemble, avec leur mère. Ils se trouvaient dans un champ, pas très éloigné de leur maison de campagne. Ils s'amusaient à se courir après tous les trois. Soudain, les deux petits garçons sautèrent sur leur mère et la firent basculer ce qui les fit rire aux éclats.

« Petits garnements, va! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix douce.

_Dis, Maman, t'as quelque chose dans tes cheveux, rit Don.

_Oh? Oui, regardez, mes chéris, c'est une marguerite, ma fleur préférée. Cette fleur a toujours été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. Si jamais vous vous sentez seuls, ou tristes, il y aura toujours une marguerite pour vous rendre le sourire. C'est notre fleur, d'accord? La fleur des DiNozzo!

_Elle est belle. Comme toi, répondit Tony.

_Si jeune et déjà charmeur! Tout le portrait de ton père! »

_**Fin du flash back**_

Des larmes amères perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Don était passé par là. Il était venu dans son appartement. Et avait posé cette marguerite, symbole de leur bonheur d'antan. Il laissa son regard vagabonder et il fut attirer par un morceau de papier qui dépassait de la corbeille de faux fruits.

_RDV toit de la National Service Bank_

_Viens seul_

_Don_


	9. Deux DiNozzo sur un toit

_Eh oui ! Me revoilà !_

_Je sais que j'avais promis de poster plus vite mais je n'y peux rien. Je viens à peine de commencer à me remettre à jour dans les reviews des fics que je suis. D'ailleurs, je dédie ce chapitre à la merveilleuse Gwenetsi parce que, de un, elle le mérite, et de deux, elle ne mérite pas une si mauvaise fan que moi._

_Voilà, ça me fait tout drôle. C'est le dernier chapitre. Pas corrigé, évidemment. Je n'ai plus aucun signe de ma correctrice que j'adore quand même parce que je sais qu'elle n'a pas le temps ! Mais j'avais tellement envie de poster..._

_Aussi, ne me tuez pas à la fin du chapitre. Il y aura un épilogue !_

_Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, reviewé ou non, qui m'ont donné des conseils, merci à tous. Je vous aime !_

_Bonne lecture mes amis !_

**Chapitre 8 :**Deux DiNozzo sur un toit

L'ambiance qui régnait à l'Open Space était étrange, ni McGee ni Ziva ne parlaient, plongés dans leurs recherches. L'ambiance était lourde et oppressante, toutes les révélations avaient du mal à trouver un réel écho chez les agents du NCIS. Qui aurait pu penser que le si enfantin Tony DiNozzo eût pu cacher de si lourds secrets ?

Ziva ferma les yeux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle. De s'endormir profondément et de tout oublier. Oublier que Tony avait un petit frère. Oublier que leur mère était morte devant eux. Oublier qu'ils avaient été battus. Oublier que ce frère voulait le tuer. Oublier qu'un dégénéré était de la partie.

Mais elle devait rester forte pour pouvoir aider son ami, ou peut-être plus. Ils faisaient partie de la même famille, et, dans ces cas-là, on devait s'entraider. Tout faire pour les aider. Le sauver. Elle avait appris ça en Amérique. Ici elle ne pensait plus à ses soi-disant parents car ils avaient le même sang qu'elle, ici elle avait trouvé sa véritable famille. La plus belle qui soit.

Elle lança un regard vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère et se remit au travail pour sauver un certain italien aux yeux verts. Elle devait chercher des informations sur Don, avec l'aide de ses nombreux indicateurs.

_øøø_

McGee sentit que la brune le regardait, mais il ne leva pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'il se sentait totalement perdu ? Qu'il ne verrait jamais plus DiNozzo de la même manière ? Qu'ils allaient trouver le salopard qui avait voulu faire du mal à un des leurs ?

Il avait l'impression que ce n'étaient que des paroles creuses. Et il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait de l'action ! Il voulait que cette affaire se termine ! Il voulait pouvoir enfin se reposer et se retrouver seul un instant, pour penser à tout ça. Il se sentait las, inutile. Incapable d'aider à quoi que ce soit.

Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait que vérifier le passé de Strauss afin de trouver un endroit où il aurait pu se terrer.

Il eut une pensée pour Gibbs qui avait encore disparu dans les dédales du bâtiment fédéral et replongea dans le passé sordide du serial killer.

øøø

Droite. Droite. Gauche. Coup de pied.

Gibbs se défoulait sur le ballon de frappe. Il en avait besoin sinon il allait exploser, et ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Il ressentait une haine immense, une envie de tout casser. Une haine dirigée contre DiNozzo Senior, contre Strauss, contre Don aussi. Contre Tony, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Et surtout, une haine contre lui-même. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir compris. Où était passé son instinct ces dernières années ? Où était-il quand il avait vraiment besoin, pour sa famille ? Et lui, lui, l'agent Gibbs, où était-il pour son fils ? Il avait souffert devant lui, en silence. Et lui, oui lui ! Lui n'avait rien vu.

Et il se haïssait pour ça.

Et il haïssait ce monde qui laissait des enfants souffrir.

Il avait une énorme colère en lui. Il l'a laissa sortir.

Droite. Gauche.

øøø

La morgue était un endroit froid par définition, sans vie. Mais la présence chaleureuse des deux légistes parvenait habituellement à réchauffer la pièce. Pas là. Pas maintenant.

Ducky regardait Palmer qui relisait ses cours. Ou plutôt, faisait semblant. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits ce qui le trahissait, et l'Ecossais était un bon profileur, il savait reconnaître les signes. La nervosité, le malaise, la perdition. Tout ça émanait du jeune homme.

L'écossais eut un pâle sourire. Jimmy était proche d'Anthony. Ils étaient un peu la nouvelle version du duo improbable qu'il formait avec Gibbs. En les voyant ensemble, il ne faisait aucun doute que la relève était arrivée.

Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans les tortueuses pensées de Strauss. Il devait le comprendre, le percer à jour. Il devait aider Anthony. Et pour ce faire il devait aller au plus profond de la noirceur de l'âme d'un des pires psychopathes auquel il avait eut à faire.

øøø

Elle n'aimait pas ce pressentiment. Quelqu'un allait mourir. Qui ? Elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Ça lui avait pris d'un coup. Elle recherchait des pistes sur le Docteur McMillan et elle s'était soudainement sentie faible, perdue.

Elle n'était déjà pas très bien à cause des révélations des derniers jours mais ce sentiment là avait été plus fort. Pendant de longues minutes elle n'avait pu respirer. Puis l'affolement l'avait prise. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Sans réfléchir elle s'était jetée sur ton téléphone. Mais pour appeler qui ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer.

Le NCIS était étrangement calme. Personne ne parlait. Et pour cause : une des figures les plus importantes avaient été empoisonnée. Rapidement, les découvertes de l'Équipe sur le passé de Tony avait fait le tour de l'agence.

Personne ne réalisait vraiment encore. Tout se faisait comme dans un rêve, presque personne ne parlait.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Et Abby Scuito n'aimait pas ça. Du tout.

øøø

« Du nouveau ? demanda Gibbs, sortant de nul part. »

Il s'était changé et il avait visiblement pris une douche, preuves en étaient ses cheveux gris légèrement humides. Son regard était dur, il voulait terminer cette affaire et s'occuper de Tony, lui faire accepter son passé.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Tony n'était toujours pas revenu. Et ce n'était pas un bon signe, il le savait. Son instinct le lui criait. Et il décida de l'écouter en ce qui concernait l'italien, pour une fois. Vraiment.

« Où est DiNozzo ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il était parti depuis plus d'une heure.

øøø

« Tony a disparu. »

øøø

La sentence était tombée. Les recherches avaient repris avec plus d'ardeur. Abby était dans un niveau de nervosité extrême que personne n'arrivait à expliquer et que nul ne pouvait calmer, même Gibbs.

Ce dernier était dans le bureau de Vance car le directeur voulait savoir l'avancée de l'enquête sur l'empoisonnement d'un de ses agents. Il avait du menacer le Renard Argenté pour qu'il reste, de toute manière, il n'était d'aucune utilité dans cette recherche totalement informatique.

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait que ralentir son équipe. Et cette inaction lui pesait, il voulait faire quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore.

øøø

« Les agents partis fouiller l'appartement de Tony n'ont rien trouvé. La voisine de pallier de Tony, une adolescente qui vit avec sa mère dit avoir ouvert la porte de l'immeuble à Tony car il disait avoir oublié ses clefs. Il aurait ensuite crocheté la serrure, serait rentré une dizaine de minutes puis serait ressorti. La jeune fille n'a rien remarqué de suspect à part qu'il paraissait légèrement différent de d'habitude. Je cite : "Plus calme et plus fatigué", annonça Ziva. Ça s'est passé il y a cinq heures. Tony était au NCIS alors.

_Donc Don s'est fait passer pour lui et est rentré dans son appartement. Pour faire quoi ?

_Il aurait pu lui laisser un mot.

_Dans ce cas Tony l'a pris avec lui. Il savait très bien qu'on inspecterait chez lui, il a donc cherché à nous cacher le message intentionnellement.

_Pourquoi faire ça ? s'exclama la brune. C'est sûr que c'est un piège mali... Mafi... Mami...

_Manigancé, peut-être ? la taquine McGee.

_Oui ! Bref, c'est un piège tendu par Strauss ! Et il plonge dedans tête baissée cet idiot !

_Il voulait peut-être essayer de parler à son frère, de le raisonner, intervint Ducky, sortant de l'ascenseur. »

Personne ne répondit. C'était bien le genre de Tony de tenter de discuter avec son petit frère, au péril de sa vie. Mais c'était compréhensible, après tout. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et lorsque que l'agent Senior ré-entendait parler de lui, c'était parce qu'il avait essayé de l'assassiner et qu'il était, semblait-il, décidé.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas diffuser la photo de Strauss ? hasarda le Bleu. Quelqu'un a bien dû le voir !

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution, rétorqua calmement le légiste. Je viens de finir d'étudier son profil, c'est un psychopathe, un homme froid et manipulateur. Il a déjà fait de la prison et, là-bas, il ne pouvait pas avoir ce sentiment de pouvoir dont il a tant besoin. Montrer que nous connaissons son identité pourrait le pousser à agir s'il se sent mis à jour, il ne voudra pas retourner en cellule. Et s'il tient Anthony en otage, il pourrait l'exécuter, lui et Donato. Le seul moyen de sauver notre ami et de trouver où il est et d'arrêter Strauss avant qu'un malheur ne soit commis. »

La température sembla descendre de quelques degrés. Les minutes comptaient désormais. Le pire pouvait déjà s'être passé... Non, ils devaient s'interdire de penser à ça.

« Karia McMillan est morte. »

Les trois se tournèrent soudainement vers Gibbs qui descendait les escaliers, son téléphone encore à la main.

« Abs a trouvé une Jane Doe morte deux semaines après la disparition de Strauss de la prison. Elle correspond au signalement de McMillan. Elle a été trouvée dans le désert du Nevada. Ce malade n'a pas attendu très longtemps avant de se débarrasser d'elle. Et vos recherches ?

_J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur Don, dit Ziva. Selon mes indics, j'ai pu reconstituer un peu son passé : on sait déjà qu'il était fragile psychologiquement, c'est pour ça que son père l'avait placé. Mais en appelant Sainte Claire, l'hôpital où il était interné, que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être malade. Il semblait juste perdu, c'est aussi ce que m'ont dit les infirmières. En sortant de Sainte Claire, il n'a plus donné signe de vie aux psychiatres qui le suivaient. Quand il est sorti, il a débité le compte que son père avait mis à son nom puis a disparu. J'ai retrouvé sa trace un mois plus tard en Californie, disputant un tournoi d'échec amateur, quelques petits détails sans importance puis plus rien après un passage un D.C. il y a neuf mois.

_C'est sûrement à ce moment qu'il a rencontré Strauss et ils ont commencé leur petit plan contre Tony. »

Il y eût un instant de flottement puis chacun retourna chercher des informations susceptibles d'aider Tony. Il avait un don incroyable pour se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. À chaque fois qui lui arrivait quelque chose, tout le monde se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire mais ils étaient à chaque fois détrompés...

La peste, des accusations de meurtres, des enlèvements... Tout. Il avait tout vécu, tout connu. Il aurait pu rentrer dans le livre des records. "L'homme qui aurait du mourir et qui s'en sort toujours avec panache.". On pourrait un faire un film de sa vie, un film qui aurait pu s'appeler "Le survivant" ou "L'illusionniste". L'agent aurait sûrement souri à cette idée avant de faire un long monologue cinématographique ou seulement quelques références auraient été saisies.

L'horloge, imperturbable, changea de minute. Quinze heures onze. Tony était introuvable depuis une heure et demi.

øøø

Laura Ferroni envoya son message puis remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elle avait quitté l'école plus tôt que prévu et attendait que son père vienne la récupérer.

En attendant, elle était assise à regarder passer les gens, peu nombreux à cette heure. Un instant, elle songea réviser ses leçons puis chassa l'idée. Autant profiter des rayons de Soleil avant de s'enfermer pour travailler.

La jeune fille ressortit son téléphone, prit ses écouteurs et les positionna dans ses oreilles. Elle mit une chanson au hasard et se laissa bercer par les notes.

En face d'elle, deux hommes pénétraient dans une vieille banque en travaux où personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des ouvriers de chantier. L'un portait une chemise blanche et un jean et l'autre un sweat à capuche vert délavé et paraissait très maigre.

Elle se dit que ce n'était rien mais son attention restait bloquée sur ce bâtiment. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un autre homme rentra aussi dans la banque. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir et avançait à grandes enjambées.

Laura douta quelques instants. Devait-elle appeler la police ? Peut-être allaient-ils faire quelque chose de mal ? Mais elle secoua la tête comme pour faire partir de son esprit de pareil pensées.

« Tu regardes trop de séries à la télé, ma vieille, se dit-elle. »

Elle nota quand même l'heure et l'adresse dans un coin de son esprit et replongea dans une musique teintée de mélancolie.

Il était quinze heure vingt-neuf.

øøø

Jimmy Palmer se leva. Il avait faim et il devait se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis plus d'une heure il tentait de potasser ses cours mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Il aurait tant voulu aider, trouver une solution ! Mais il n'était que l'assistant du légiste, que pouvait-il faire ?

Il croyait être proche de Tony, il croyait le connaître. Mais c'était faux. Après le départ de Gibbs, il avait été le seul à croire en lui ou, en tout cas, à lui montrer. Les autres étaient là, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir pu le retenir, ils attendaient une erreur de sa part pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas Gibbs.

Tony n'avait pas flanché pendant cette période et avait prouvé qu'il méritait d'être au NCIS, qu'il pouvait être chef d'équipe. Il allait souvent voir Jimmy pour discuter, pour se changer les idées.

La première fois avait été lors d'une des premières enquêtes en qualité de chef, il semblait si sûr de lui. L'animosité et la tristesse de l'Équipe était toute dirigée contre lui. Il était si fort et c'était si facile de le blâmer pour de bêtes raisons. Ça soulageait.

Ziva et McGee cherchait des informations pour leur affaire et Tony avait disparu dans le NCIS. Palmer, lui, évitait l'humeur abattue de Ducky, pourtant d'un caractère affable. Il s'était échappé quelques minutes de l'ambiance froide de la morgue quand, au détour d'un couloir désert, il avait trouvé l'anciennement agent senior, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ne sachant que faire au début, ne connaissant pas cette facette de l'Italien, il s'était assis rapidement près de lui, sans un bruit. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Tony ne se mette à parler. Il lui avoua étonnement facilement sa détresse, son sentiment d'abandon et son incompréhension face au reste de l'Équipe. Il lui raconta qu'il avait toujours peur de mal s'y prendre, qu'il se comparait toujours à Gibbs. Jimmy l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il avait pu et il avait paru aller mieux.

De temps en temps, ils se retrouvaient au même endroit et discutaient, parfois de sujets sérieux parfois non. C'était devenu un secret entre eux, un moment connu d'eux seuls où ils pouvaient s'échapper. Sans s'en rendre compte au début, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis

Quand le Renard Argenté était revenu, le jeune apprenti avait craint que leur relation de s'étiole mais pas du tout, ils se retrouvaient toujours, au minimum une fois par semaine pour parler. Tony n'avait jamais réellement évoqué son passé, parfois quelques allusions, mais Jimmy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela.

Un jeune frère ? Une mère morte ? Un père violent ? L'esquisse de son histoire ne lui avait jamais paru sublime mais à un tel point... Si seulement il l'avait pu l'aider... Peut-être qu'il se serait senti mieux, qu'il n'aurait pas encore disparu. Et peut-être aussi qu'il serait venu lui parler de ses malaises...

Il espérait que les agents retrouvent Tony. En fait, il le savait. Ils allaient le faire. Mais dans quel état ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant, se massa les tempes puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la morgue.

Peut-être des nouvelles l'y attendaient.

øøø

Tony DiNozzo avait hésité de nombreuses minutes avant de se décider. Il avait promis à Gibbs de retourner directement au quartier fédéral mais ce mot... Ce mot l'avait chamboulé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était encore fatigué par sa maladie, ébranlé par toutes ses découvertes, remué par son triste passé, il était perdu.

Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir son patron mais une partie de son cœur lui avait soufflé qu'il pouvait peut-être résonner son frère, le sauver de la prise de Strauss. Alors il avait pris sa voiture et s'était dirigé vers la National Bank. Mais il n'était pas totalement inconscient et avait préparé un message avec l'adresse de son lieu de rendez-vous.

Après avoir garé sa voiture, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la bâtisse vide. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil une adolescente qui le fixait mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le plus discrètement possible et le plus rapidement, il monta les marches. Il ne régnait que le silence, il était peut-être là avant eux... Car il se doutait bien que Don ne serait pas seul, c'était sûrement Strauss qui avait convenu de l'heure et du lieu. Par un moyen quelconque, il avait du apprendre que la banque serait vide ce jour et avait paisiblement préparé son piège.

Mais Tony n'allait pas y tomber dedans si facilement... Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dit et faire et était persuadé de son taux de réussite de son plan. Enfin, quasiment.

Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte du toit. Il s'accorda un instant pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur puis la poussa d'un geste ferme.

øøø

« Des nouvelles ? aboya Gibbs. »

Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard entendu puis la brune commença :

« Non, nous...

_Attendez ! Le téléphone de Tony vient de se rallumer, je vais essayer de le trianguler !

_N'essayez pas, McGee, réussissez. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ses doigts volant sur ses touches si vite qu'ils semblaient avoir disparu. Le corps tendu et le visage concentré, il dit :

« Je le tiens presque et...

_National Bank, dans le centre, coupa Ziva.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Il vient de m'envoyer un message. »

Gibbs était déjà dans l'ascenseur et les deux agents se glissèrent dedans juste avant que les portes de ne se refermèrent. Aucune parole ne fut échangée.

øøø

« Bonjour, Anthony. »

Le susnommé se retourna, face à lui se tenait Nicolas Strauss, très droit et digne. Il approchait maintenant de la cinquantaine et la totalité de ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus. Les quelques ridules de leur première rencontre avaient laissez place à des rides prononcées et un pli au niveau du front. Une chose n'avait pas changé : son regard bleu glacial sondait toujours au plus profond de vous-même.

Et dans un coin éloigné, Don. Il avait perdu l'insouciance de l'enfance, son regard s'était fait plus dur mais paradoxalement plus vague. Une partie de son âme s'était éteinte à Sainte Claire. Il avait vieilli aussi mais il possédait encore cet air juvénile dans son expression. Air renforcé par le sweat trop grand. Tony le détailla encore, gravant dans sa mémoire l'image renouvelée de son cher petit frère. Il avait maigri, il n'avait jamais beaucoup mangé, contrairement à lui, et cela avait du empirer. Son teint était pâle.

Don le fixait, perdu. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir que penser. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Il s'était imaginée cette scène des millions de fois mais restait paralysé et muet.

L'agent n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien.

Il allait le faire quand la voix métallique du tueur en série le sortit de sa transe :

« Quelle charmante retrouvaille ! Vous ne pensez pas officier DiNozzo ? Ou devrais-je dire, agent DiNozzo ? »

Il appuya sur le mot agent et dans sa bouche, cela sonna comme une insulte.

« J'aurais pu apprendre de vous-même ce changement de grade mais il a fallu que je grappille ces informations. De ci, de là, un journal, à la télévision centrale, par un gardien... Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Mais parce que vous n'êtes jamais venu me voir en prison ! Nous avions un accord : Johansson contre vos visites. Vous avez eu la fille mais je ne vous ai pas eu.

_Parce que j'ai refusé d'être votre nouveau jouet, contra fermement Tony. Vous étiez en isolement avant d'être dans le couloir de la mort, vous n'aviez personne pour jouer les apprentis psychopathes. Il n'y avait aucune promesse, Strauss. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de conscience avec ça. Mais vous, vous, étiez trop en colère, trop blessé dans votre orgueil. Vous n'aviez pas eu ce que vous vouliez. Alors vous avez élaboré un plan machiavélique contre moi. Vous vous êtes échappé avec l'aide de McMillan et vous avez préparé votre vengeance. Justement, qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

_Elle ne m'était plus utile, la pauvre. Elle croyait que j'étais amoureux. Pathétique. La tuer fut une délivrance. C'était comme manger une sucrerie après des années de régime forcé. »

Il eut un sourire sadique. Pendant tout ce temps, Don restait impassible.

« Rencontrer mon frère fut du pain béni pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouviez un moyen de m'atteindre plus fort, en faisant plus mal. Il vous a tout dit, j'imagine. Il vous a dit que j'étais responsable de la mort de notre mère. Il vous a dit à quel point il me haïssait. Il vous a dit que ces derniers mots pour moi étaient qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, que je ferrais mieux de mourir et qu'il ne me considérait plus comme un frère depuis longtemps. Il vous a dit tout ça. Et vous l'avez poussé, vous avez utilisé ses faiblesses contre moi.

_Je lui ai ouvert les yeux, c'est tout. Vous avez détruit sa vie, il aurait pu être heureux sans vous. Nous sommes si semblables lui et moi, vous nous avez trahi tous les deux.

_Ne vous comparez pas avec mon frère espèce de malade ! Il n'est pas comme vous ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tony et Strauss s'affrontait du regard, aucun des deux ne lâchaient. Et Don qui ne disait rien.

« Joyce Lyon a été la première, reprit l'ancien professeur.

_Pardon ?

_De mes victimes. Je me rappelle leur nom, leur visage. Je me rappelle leur supplication, le goût de leur sang. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de revivre ses instant. Je me perds dans ces délicieux souvenirs. C'était la belle vie... Il y en eut cinq après... Helena Bishop, Myka Beauchamps, Ruth Norton, Sandy Effy, Virgine Nel. Il aurait pu en avoir une autre, Emily Johansson. Mais vous m'avez empêcher d'accomplir mon œuvre. Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire où la trouver pour la sauver. Ce fut une terrible erreur que je regrette.

_Vous en avez tué d'autres depuis ?

_Seulement trois. Deux prostituées et une junkie, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire prendre à nouveau. En tout cas pas avant de vous avoir assassiner. »

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis s'humecta paresseusement les lèvres.

« Vous avez été plus coriace que prévu et mon plan changea plusieurs fois... Mais nous allons réussir à vous tuer, n'est-ce pas Don ?

_Laissez-le en dehors de ça !

_Non, non. Vous l'avez trahi, abandonné. Il doit se venger lui aussi.

_Très bien. Mais avant, je veux te parler, Don. »

Il se tourna vers son frère et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Don, souffla-t-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur frère au monde...

_C'est un euphémisme.

_Fermez-la ! Don, recommença-t-il. Je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais pu faire tant pour toi. Mais je suis parti, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du rester, être plus fort que ça, que lui. J'aurais du attendre que tu sois en âge de partir aussi, avec moi. Mais j'ai été lâche. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais si mal, tu comprends ? Si mal. Et tu ne m'aidais pas. Tu le croyais, lui. Tu m'en voulais pour la mort de Maman... Tu l'ignorais quand il me frappait. Comme tout le monde.

J'entendais parfois les gens parlaient quand ils apprenaient pour une simple gifle ou quand il se plaignait de nous... On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre, il avait perdu sa femme ! Mais nous on avait perdu notre mère ! Et personne ne nous plaignait, nous ! Tout le monde me jugeait car il ne voyait que la part de moi qui refusait d'obéir à mon père, ce veuf ! Mais il ne savait pas, ou ne voulait pas savoir, qu'il était violent !

Don, j'ai toujours pris les coups à ta place parce que tu es mon petit frère, _fratello._ Tu étais si jeune, si fragile ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'atteindre... Et puis, c'était ma faute...

Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru ! À cause de lui ! Don ! Mais c'est faux ! Je le sais aujourd'hui ! Je t'aime, _fratello. _Et toi aussi tu m'aimes sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laisser la marguerite. Tu m'aurais simplement mis un mot !

_Ne l'écoute pas ! intervint Strauss. Il veut te mettre dans sa poche ! Je t'avais prévenu contre ça !

_Vous, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! J'ai refusé de devenir votre marionnette et vous avez décidé de vous venger en vous servant de mon frère ! Mais ça ne marchera pas ! N'est-ce pas Don ?

_Taisez-vous, il sait ce qu'il doit faire !

_Don ? murmura Tony, inquiet. »

Le jeune italien venait de sortir une arme de sa poche ventrale et ce tenait la tête, l'air décontenancé.

« Ne parlez plus, je dois réfléchir ! Fermez-la ! FERMEZ-LA ! »

Pendant un instant, Tony et Strauss ne dirent rien, angoissé pour le premier, stoïque pour le second. Ils attendirent que le jeune homme se calme, ce dernier faisait les cent pas, semblant tourmenté. Il donnait l'image d'un enfant grandit trop tôt qui ne savait plus que faire. Un dilemme profond le tiraillait... Qui croire ? Tony, son grand frère qui l'avait abandonné plus jeune ? Ou Strauss, ce tueur en série qui lui raconté tellement de choses depuis des mois ?

« Don, tu sais très bien qu'il se fiche de toi, il serait resté avec toi, sinon. Il ne t'aurait pas trahi !

_Je ne veux pas vous entendre, compris ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces et l'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur les immeubles alentours, résonnant étrangement dans les bruits étouffés qui venaient de la ville en bas. »

Don pointa son arme sur Strauss.

« Vous, fermez-la, ou je vous butte !

_Tu crois ça, jeune homme ? Si tu tiens tant à ton frère que tu le laisses paraître, tu ne m'es plus utile. »

Strauss pointa son arme sur Tony.

« Ne faites rien !

_Don, calme-toi. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger et après on pourra parler. »

D'un geste brusque, Tony pointa son arme sur Strauss.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Don changeait continuellement de cible, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Tue-le, il t'a abandonné. Tue-le. »

« Repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, _fratello. _»

« NON ! »

øøø

Laura Ferroni, et malgré ses écouteurs, entendit un coup de feu venant du toit de la banque. Elle leva les yeux mais elle ne put rien voir de son point d'observation.

Par contre elle vit parfaitement la voiture noire se garait dans un crissement de pneu abominable. Trois personnes en sortirent et avant qu'elle ne put les observer plus en détail, ils étaient déjà dans l'immeuble.

øøø

Sur un toit de Washington D.C. se trouve trois personnes.

L'une d'elle est morte.


	10. Epilogue

_Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai posté plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait ! (Merci Furieuse!) Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fic._

_Et voilà, c'est donc la fin. C'est tellement étrange. J'ai commencé cette fic quand j'étais en troisième et je suis aujourd'hui en 1èreL, elle marque vraiment l'évolution dans mon écriture, je trouve. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, merci beaucoup ! C'était génial de faire ça en ayant des lecteurs comme vous !_

_Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire._

_MERCI!_

**Épilogue.**

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fixait impassiblement le mur d'un blanc crémeux en face de lui. Cela faisait presque un an que la fusillade sur le toit de la National Bank avait eu lieu mais ses échos résonnaient encore dans sa vie. L'enterrement s'était déroulé depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas pu y aller. Las, Donato DiNozzo visualisa la scène encore une fois.

_Flash back_

« Taisez-vous ! FERMEZ-LA ! Hurla Don. »

Nicolas Strauss et Tony DiNozzo obéirent. Don semblait perdu, troublé au delà des mots. Qui croire ? Qui écouter ? Les deux savaient trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour retenir son attention. Lui ne savait pas où il en était.

« Don, tenta doucement son frère. Repense à tout ce que l'on a vécu, _fratello._ Pose cette arme. »

Il se rappela alors qu'il avait, en effet, une arme dans les mains. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait il visa Tony.

« Tais-toi ! Je veux du silence ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

_Don, tue-le, intervint Strauss. Il ne t'a rien apporté de bon dans ta vie, seulement du malheur ! Tue-le, il t'a abandonné, tue-le.

_Fermez-la vous ! coupa l'agent du NCIS. Don, ne l'écoute pas, il ment. »

Don visa Strauss, la détresse se lisait sur son visage.

« J'ai dit vos gueules ! Et baissez vos armes ou je tire! »

Il changeait de cible très rapidement, une lueur folle dans le regard. Les deux autres hommes, sur leurs gardes, tenaient leur arme baissée, près la relever à la moindre menace. Ils observaient Don qui, dangereusement, ne gardait pas une cible fixe et semblait sur le point de craquer.

« Faible, siffla Strauss entre ses dents, laisse-moi faire. »

En quelques secondes, le criminel releva son pistolet, pointant le cœur de Tony et un coup de feu retentit.

« NON! »

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que le corps s'effondrait au sol. Effaré, Don regarda sa victime. Car c'était lui qui avait tiré... Et tué.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie... Merci, _fratello. _»

Le jeune italien regarda son frère. Tony semblait secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passe. Strauss avait commencé à soulever son bras pour le tuer mais Don le visait déjà... Les deux frères se fixaient, tous deux bouleversés et Donato vit enfin l'état dans lequel était le cinéphile : son complet froissé, le visage pâle et d'immense cernes sous les yeux. _A cause de l'empoisonnement, _lui souffla une voix. Il sentit alors une énorme bouffée de remords et de joie de le revoir mêlés. Il lâcha son arme encore fumante pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère en éclatant en sanglots. A ce moment là, précisément, Gibbs arriva par la porte du toit et observa, médusé, la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Ziva en échangeant un regard étonné avec McGee. »

_Fin du flash back_

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Don. Depuis ce jour, il avait fait le connaissance de l'Équipe et surtout d'Abby qui semblait l'avoir adopté dès l'instant où elle avait su qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Tony. Malgré son état psychologique fragile, il allait de mieux en mieux et comprenait enfin ses erreurs. Il avait pardonné à son frère et se sentait enfin accepté dans une famille, aussi étrange soit-elle.

Il savait que Gibbs et Ziva avaient eu du mal à lui faire confiance mais la méfiance était partie au bout de quelques semaines. Plaidant la légitime défense, Don n'avait pas été inquiété du meurtre de Strauss et Tony ne pas porta plainte pour son empoisonnement. Ensemble, ils suivaient une thérapie afin de réaprendre à se connaître et à vivre avec leur passé. C'était d'ailleurs leur dernière séance avec le médecin et les deux sentaient une formidable amélioration. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir mais ils avaient la véritable volonté d'y arriver.

« On y va ? demanda Tony, arrivant de l'accueil. J'ai signé tout ce qu'il fallait et on a une soirée pizza-film qui nous attend! »

Le même immense sourire illuminait leur visage. Le cinéma était une passion qu'ils avaient en commun et qui les avait aidés à se rapprocher. De plus, ils faisaient vivre un enfer à l'Équipe avec leurs incessantes références cinématographiques.

« Ça te dit de revoir Casablanca ?

_Ah non ! J'aimerais plus revoir Seven ou... »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment, signe que leur complicité revenait.

Et malgré les obstacles, ils ne comptaient pas s'en arrêter là.

**FIN**


End file.
